Halloween
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: When Diana spends Halloween with Bruce and the kids, she gets more than she bargained for. Somewhat of a sequel to 'Father's Day'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! I had a day off and I was in a mood, so I decided to type up something. I hope you all like it.**

 **As usual I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

Diana Wayne sat in the large bed she shared with her husband, gently holding their infant son in her hands. Her smile grew as she watched the baby yawn, gently stretching, before settling back into his mother's arms. It had been three months since his birth and she could have not imagined her life without him. He was the missing piece to her and Bruce's family, and now that he was here, she wanted to spend every waking moment staring at his beautiful face.

She had remembered when Allie was this age. Diana would constantly hold her, staring in silence at the beautiful little creature she and Bruce had created, however it would never last long. As soon as Bruce would enter the room, Allie would wake and start to fuss, only able to settle down once she was settled into her father's arm. If Alfred was in the room, both she and Bruce were lucky to even have a glimpse of the baby, and if the boys came by, the two of them could spend the day out and about without anyone noticing their absence.

When Allie had come into their lives, everyone had been ecstatic. The boys had been excited to finally have a sister, and Gotham was finally happy to have the first female Wayne born in generations. When their son had been born, Gotham was happy to know the Wayne name would continue.

Diana watched as the baby let out another small yawn, opening his eyes to meet his mother's, before he unconsciously gave her a tiny smile. When she had learned she was pregnant with their son, Diana was worried she wouldn't have enough love to give the new baby. She had loved Allie from the moment she had laid eyes on her, but having two kids would mean dividing that attention; She was worried Allie would get jealous. Fortunately, Allie was more than thrilled to have a baby brother, wanting to help Diana and Bruce with everything. She had even been very vocal about wanting to help name her brother.

Diana watched as the baby lifted his tiny fist, another smile on his face. "Why hello there," Diana said softly. One of her hands gently cradled the baby's head, while the other gently caressed his face. "Did someone have a good nap?" she asked, her smile widening when he smiled again, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light in the room.

She adjusted herself in the bed, crossing her legs, before placing him onto the bed in front of her. She gently caressed his dark hair with her finger, smiling when he stared back up at her. Like Allie, his eyes mirrored her own, bright and blue, inquisitive and curious about the world around him. However, that was where the similarities ended. In everything else, he was Bruce's double, from the unruly hair in the morning, to those expressive little eyebrows. There was absolutely no denying who was this child's father.

"Milo," Diana said quietly, continuing to stroke the baby's head. "Hello little one." Milo began to coo, kicking his feet happily as Diana began to laugh. He was an active little baby, and she knew if the boys ever got him into the Batcave to train, he would be a little force to be reckoned with.

She quickly lifted him to her face, placing multiple kisses on his chubby cheeks, her smile growing when she heard his small giggles. "My little monkey," she said, her eyes glancing over the costume he wore. It was Halloween, and although she had monitor duty that night, she and Bruce had promised Allie they would take her trick-or-treating, before heading to a party at Wayne Enterprises.

Diana continued to stare at Milo, wanting to study every inch of his little face. Allie had grown up far too soon, and she wanted to make sure she noticed each and every thing about Milo before he became too independent. If she could, she would freeze time, letting her stay like this with him.

"Mommy!" Diana heard from the hallway, causing her to look away from the baby and up at her cracked bedroom door. She waited a moment before the door swung open, revealing Allie, who was all dressed and ready to go out. "Look!" she said, running over to the bed and proudly displaying her costume. "Just like you!"

Diana smiled, pride displaying on her face. Allie was dressed in a smaller version of Diana's uniform, however Alfred had made sure to make it a little less revealing than her own. "You look amazing," Diana said, watching as her daughter beamed with pride. Diana knew Allie was proud to call Wonder Woman mom; She idolized her.

Allie nodded before she climbed into the bed next to her mother. "Milo," she said quietly, watching as her brother shifted his gaze from Diana to her. "He makes a cute monkey Mommy," she said, placing a kiss on Milo's forehead.

Diana chuckled and nodded, her heart warming when she saw how well her children got along. She and Bruce had been lucky. She had heard stories of siblings who hated each other, and she feared Allie would resent the new baby. "He sure does," Diana said, giving the baby another kiss on his cheek. "Where's your father?"

Allie pointed towards the doorway just as Bruce walked through the opening. Diana looked up at her husband, took in his costume, and began to laugh. He had been right, yellow was not his color, but he had lost a bet and now it was time to pay. "No," Bruce said, looking at his wife, "You don't get to laugh." He looked down at the yellow suit he was wearing, making sure his over sized yellow hat didn't fall, before he looked over at Diana. "Now, tell me again why I'm the one who has to wear this?"

Diana shrugged. "Because someone decided it would be fun to place a bet on our sparring, and you lost. So I got to decide what you two would wear," she said, nodding down to the baby in her arms.

Bruce sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to get out of wearing the costume, before he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his wife. "Have you been up here this whole time?" he asked, glancing down at his son, smiling when he saw the baby give a small smile.

Diana nodded. Even though he was just as in love with Allie and Milo as his wife was, Bruce couldn't imagine why she would spend hours staring at them, watching as they slept, constantly wanting to hold both of them in her arms any chance she got. She had once told him it was because she had never known children in Themyscira, having been the only one for centuries, however the more he watched her with their children, the more he somewhat understood; She was fascinated by them, wanting to know how these tiny little creatures could be so full of life.

"You're going to be late for monitor duty," Bruce said, placing a kiss on his wife's bare shoulder.

Diana sighed and looked up at Bruce, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration. She didn't want to miss a moment with her children, but she knew her job with the League was also a priority. She kissed Milo's forehead once more before placing him into Bruce's open arms. She turned to kiss the top of Allie's head, smiling when the child giggled and wrapped her arms around Diana. "I'll miss you Mommy!," Allie said, squeezing Diana's waist. "Go save the world."

Diana looked over at Bruce and smiled. "I will, just for you my little sun and stars," she replied, kissing her daughter's forehead before she slipped off the bed. She grabbed her boots near the door and pulled them on, before she walked over to Bruce and the baby. "I expect Alfred to take pictures," she said to her husband, as he stood from the bed, placing the baby in the carrier strapped to his chest. "And you my little monkey," she said, grabbing her son's hand, smiling when his little fists wrapped around her index finger. "Behave yourself."

She looked up at Bruce and offered him a smile. "Be careful Princess," he said, kissing his wife.

Diana nodded, gently stroking Bruce's face, before she left the room. She knew he worried about her, as did Allie, but she had a job to do. She quickly walked down to the Batcave, where she teleported to the watchtower, ready to start a long monitor duty shift.

Diana sat in front of the large monitor, groaning as she rubbed the heel of her hand into her left eye. It had been a long day, and an even longer night, and there seemed to be no sign of an end in sight. Between the multiple robberies, fires, and vandalisms, Halloween was proving to be a busy night, which meant she wouldn't get home until well after both Allie and Milo were asleep. Even Bruce wouldn't be home, busy patrolling the streets of Gotham as Batman, making sure the city stayed safe this crazy night.

"I didn't know you were back."

Diana spun her chair around, giving a small smile to the man behind her. "Green Arrow," Diana said, acknowledging the man. "I was back last week," she said. After she had given birth, Clark and Bruce had made her take a few weeks off, wanting her to get back to one hundred percent, before returning to the league. Unlike after Allie, Diana was more than willing to take a few weeks off, wanting to spend time with her children, and needing more sleep now that there were two people she was responsible for. It hadn't helped that Milo had been a colicy baby, hardly sleeping for the first month of his life.

Green Arrow nodded, before he made his way over to the computer, watching as Diana pressed a few controls, before she turned her attention back to him. "What are you doing up here?"

She watched as he leaned against the controls, crossing his ankles and crossing his arms over his chest. "I owed Bruce a favor," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper so no one else in the room could hear him. "I figured you'd want to be with that baby for his first Halloween," he said, giving Diana a grin.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Ollie," she began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to."

Oliver shook his head. "Dinah would die if she had to spend a night away from the baby, and the little turd hasn't even been born," he said with a chuckle, causing Diana to smile. "Go ahead Diana. I'm pretty sure they'd love to see you."

Diana nodded and stood from her seat. "Thank you Oliver," she said, squeezing his shoulder gently. She quickly walked over to the transporter bay and entered in the coordinates for the Batcave, before teleporting to Gotham. When she had arrived in the Batcave, she glanced over at the giant computer, which was lit and full of files from a case Bruce and Tim were currently working on.

"Tim," she said, walking up to the young man, watching as he continued to work.

He typed on a few of the controls, before he glanced over his shoulder, a smile forming when he saw Diana standing behind him. "Hi Di," he said, pressing another few controls. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Someone covered for me," she explained, placing her hand on the back of the chair. "Where are Bruce and the kids?"

"They're still at the party at Wayne Enterprises," Tim replied, not bothering to turn to face Diana. He was busy working on a case, and he knew the more time he put into it, the more time Bruce would be able to put into helping Diana with the new baby. He knew Bruce didn't want to miss a moment of his children's lives, but he also couldn't let Gotham's crime rate rise either, so he made it his mission to be a better partner, helping Bruce without complaint. Besides, he loved Allie and Milo, and he wanted them to have somewhat of a normal life with their father present, so he would work harder, if not for Bruce, than for Diana and the kids.

Diana, knowing how much time and effort Tim put into helping Bruce, placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Why aren't you at the party," she asked, crouching down to look over Tim's shoulder at the screen, trying to read some of the details of the case.

Tim glanced over at Diana and shrugged. "Someone's gotta work," he said with a smirk, watching as Diana let out a small chuckle before she patted his shoulder. She watched as he highlighted a line of text, marking that as an important detail to revisit, before he pulled up a map of the city.

"Don't work too late," she said, watching as he nodded, before she walked over to the end of the room. She grabbed the coat she had left there the previous night and slipped it on over her uniform, before heading to the stairs that would lead her into the manor. Without another word she made her way into the manor, bumping into Alfred on her way towards the front door.

"Ms. Diana," Alfred said, his arms protectively guarding the bowl of candy he held. "You're home early. Will you be joining Master Bruce and the young Waynes?" Diana nodded and tied the sash of her coat around her waist. "Very well," he said, digging into the bowl and pulling out a piece of chocolate. He handed it to her, watching as her eyes widened and her smile grew, before she snatched it out of his hands.

"Alfred, you're ruining my diet," she said with a smirk. She quickly unwrapped the small piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth. "You're a bad influence."

Alfred shook his head with a grin. "Nonsense," he said, handing Diana another piece of chocolate, which she grabbed and placed into the pocket of her coat. "Will you be needing a ride to Wayne Enterprises?"

Diana shook her head and opened the door, a smile on her face when she saw a group of children dressed in various costumes walking up to the door. She heard them whisper to themselves, all excited to see Wonder Woman in person, before she took off, flying towards her husband's place of work.

She landed in front of the building a few minutes later, smiling when she saw a few of Bruce's coworkers and their families glance her way, each of them dressed in a costume. She spotted Lucius Fox, Bruce's business manager, on the other side of the glass door and gave him a small wave, watching as he waved back with a smile. He was one of the few who knew about Bruce's nighttime activities, and when the two had married, he had made it a point to have a one on one with Diana and explain how she could trust him with Bruce's secret.

"Diana," Lucius said, opening the door to his boss' wife. "Bruce told me you had other business to attend to."

Diana walked into the door, smiling at the security guard who had been stationed at the entrance, keeping the press and other unwanted people out of the building. "I was able to leave early and join the party," she replied, letting the door close behind her. She followed Lucius, who was dressed in a nice grey suit, untied her coat and pulled it off, holding it in her arms as she walked into the main lobby of Wayne Enterprises.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a costume," Lucius asked, opening his arms, silently asking for Diana's coat.

She quickly handed it to him, offering him another smile, before she shrugged and pointed to her uniform. She watched as Lucius shook his head, not finding her work attire acceptable, before he grinned. "Shouldn't you also be wearing one?" she asked, scanning the crowd for her husband and children.

"Touche," Lucius said, pointing to the end of the room where Bruce stood, Milo in his arms, watching the people around him with wide eyes. He watched as Diana chuckled, before she placed a hand on his shoulder, thanking him, and walked off towards her husband.

As she made her way to Bruce, she could hear a few people murmuring, whispering her name every so often. It was no secret that Bruce Wayne was married to Wonder Woman. Nearly everyone that worked at Wayne Enterprises had met Diana; She was known to come into the office to surprise Bruce with lunch every so often, and with her friendly demeanor, she made everyone she came in contact with love her. However, for some of the children and families of Wayne Enterprises employees, this was their first encounter with the Amazon, so she made sure she carried herself gracefully, offering a smile to everyone who looked her way.

"Why hello my little sun and stars," Diana said, finally stopping in front of Bruce and the baby. She watched as Milo began to smile, happy to see his mother; Diana would always tell Bruce that she was his favorite, just as he was Allie's. "I've missed your little face," she said, plucking him out of Bruce's arm.

"So you sweet talk him but can't even give your dear husband a kiss?" Diana looked up at her husband, smiling when she saw he was still in the yellow suit, minus the large brimmed hat. Without a word she placed her lips onto his, quickly kissing him, before she pulled away. "Na uh," Bruce whispered, placing his hands on Diana's hips. He pulled her close, claiming her lips once more, not caring that they had a few spectators. "Much better," he said when they were done, watching as Diana blushed before she smiled. "I take it Oliver took your shift?"

Diana nodded, kissing Milo's cheek, before she scanned the room for her daughter. "You didn't have to do that," she said. She knew he could have let her finish her monitor shift, but she was grateful that he had gotten someone else to cover for her. She wouldn't tell Bruce, partially because she wasn't sure of the decision herself, but she was thinking of becoming a part-time member. She knew it was a decision she shouldn't take lightly, nor would Bruce be too happy about it, but she also knew she had a family to raise now.

Bruce nodded, glancing over her shoulder. "I know Princess," he replied, reaching over the counter to grab the glass of scotch that had been sitting there. "But I'm glad you're here." He took a sip from the glass, letting the liquid burn his throat, before he offered his wife a smile. He knew what she was thinking when it came to her position in the League, but it was a decision she needed to come to herself. He knew the Amazon in her would continue to fight for those who needed protection, but the mother in her wanted to make sure her family remained safe.

"Where's Allie?" Diana asked, looking over the room, wondering where their daughter had run off to.

Bruce nodded over his wife's shoulder, pointing to four year old who was running around with a handful of other kids, laughing and playing along. Diana turned to see her daughter, her lips turning into a smile when Allie stopped running and waved at her. She gave her daughter a nod, telling her to continue her play, before she watched the child run back to the group of children, laughing as she dodged a few older employees.

Diana watched her daughter continue to play with the other children, a few of whom were dressed like some of the members of the League. "Oh he's absolutely beautiful." Diana turned her attention away from the kids, her eyes meeting those of one of Bruce's committee members. "He looks just like Brucie when he was a baby." Diana watched as the older woman, Emily Reed, fawned over Milo. Bruce had explained how Emily, and her husband Jonathan, had been a part of Wayne Enterprises since his father had inherited the company before Bruce's birth. "I bet he's a handful."

Diana nodded. "Oh he is. Just like his father." Diana looked over her shoulder at Bruce, watching as he spoke with Lucius and a few other coworkers, before she gave him a wink. He returned it with a grin, taking a sip from the glass in his hand, before he eyed the group of kids who were now seated, enjoying a cup of ice cream.

Diana watched as Emily walked away, joining her husband near the table full of food, before she turned to her husband. "That one is getting a little too close for my liking," Bruce said, nodding towards Allie and the boy she had been playing with all night.

Diana followed his gaze, laughing when she saw the child Bruce was referring to. His mask covered half his face, and although his cape covered his body, Diana could see the bat symbol in the middle of his costume. "She has excellent taste," she said, turning back to face Bruce, "Just like her mother." She gave Bruce another wink before she handed him the baby, who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. "It's starting to get late."

Bruce nodded, placing the empty scotch glass on the table besides him. He opened his mouth to speak, however the sounds of gunshots filled the air, followed by screaming. Milo quickly woke up and began to cry, screaming as the yells and screams from the people around him continued to startle him.

Diana quickly turned around, needing to make sure Allie was okay. She saw her daughter on the floor, along with the other kids, a few adults laying on top of them, shielding them from any further gunshots. She watched as Allie's head lifted, her young face meeting hers, their eyes locking. She was scared, but Diana was going to make sure she got her out of there, safe and sound.

She took a step towards the group, ignoring the warning from Bruce behind her, before the deafening sound of an explosion filled her ears. She quickly looked up and noticed where the bomb had gone off, before she took in the debris falling from the roof. There was a large chunk of concrete that began to fall, fast, and it was headed straight for Allie.

Diana watched in horror, as the concrete continued to fall, as if in slow motion, her feet unable to move. She had to do something, or her daughter and the other kids would be crushed. Allie outstretched her hand, calling out to Diana, trying to get her mother to save her, before her world went dark.

 **I'm sorry guys. It's nearly 1:00 AM here and I have work in the morning. I was really intent on making this a cute little one-shot but I decided to split it up into a two part. Review and tell me what you thought. It means so much to me!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two? Yes please! I did change this into a multi-chapter fic last minute, so I do hope things turn out well.**

 **As always I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

Allie laid on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her body, trying to protect herself from the falling debris. She was scared, and when she had locked eyes with her mother, she could see Diana was scared too. She wanted her mother to save her, but she was too far, unable to stop gravity from doing its job, so she had closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, wanting to picture her family's faces, before that slab of concrete came down. Fortunately, that never happened.

Allie laid and waited, listening to the chaos around her as adults and kids fled the room, trying to get to safety. She could hear her father's voice shout her name but she didn't want to see him. She would get too sad seeing him and her baby brother. "Alexandra!"

Allie quickly opened her eyes, her eyes widening when she saw her mother standing above her, holding the piece of concrete, keeping it from crushing her and the three other children and adults near her. "Mommy?" she asked, confused to how her mother had gotten there so quickly.

Diana nodded, her knees slightly buckling under the weight she held. She may have been an Amazon, but she still had her limits. "Allie," Diana said, clenching her teeth as her muscles tensed, "Go to your father!" She watched as Allie nodded and jumped up from the floor, before rushing over to Bruce. A small smile graced Diana's lips as she watched Bruce grab Allie, wrapping his arms around her, keeping her safe, before his eyes locked on his wife. He gave her a small nod, letting her know he would get the kids to safety, before he pulled them out of the room, away from the chaos.

Diana watched the three of them leave, before she watched the other kids and adults clear the area. When she was sure the area was cleared, she dropped the slab of concrete, listening to the deafening crash before another few gunshots were heard. She quickly turned, her arms crossing as she began to deflect the bullets fired her way.

The bullets ceased and Diana quickly found herself walking towards the three intruders. Her muscles were tense and her fist clenched. She was angry, not only at the fact that someone had decided to ruin a fun night, but also at the fact that someone had put her children in danger.

"Oh crap, what's she doing here?" one of the intruders asked, his grip tightening on his gun.

"It doesn't matter," the man in charge said, slamming another magazine into his gun. "Get the target."

The two men besides him walked towards Diana, their guns drawn. Diana grabbed her lasso and flung it over one of the to men, tugging him towards her. She grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up, allowing him to drop his gun, before she stepped on it, smashing it with her heel. She quickly tossed him across the room, letting him hit wall with a small thud, before she turned to to the guy in charge.

He began to fire his gun, watching as Diana moved, dodging and deflecting the bullets, as she made her way to him. "What do you want?" she asked, wrapping her lasso around the man, pinning his arms to his side. She tightened her grip around her lasso, watching as the man struggled, trying to break free. She was completely focused on the man in front of her, she didn't notice the man behind her, getting ready to fire the gun at her exposed back.

"Wonder Woman!"

Diana turned just in time to see a batarang hit the gun, embedding the bullet into the ceiling rather than into her shoulder. "Batman," she said, nodding her appreciation for saving her back, literally. She watched as Tim, dressed in full Robin attire, landed next to Batman, before punching the man in front of him and knocking him to the ground.

Diana watched as Batman restrained the guy on the floor, before Tim rushed over to the unconscious man at the other end of the room, checking to see how severe his injuries were, before he restrained him as well. She turned back to the man struggling in her lasso, gently yanking on it, sending him flying towards her. She caught him, keeping him held up by his shirt. "Now, tell me what you want!" she said, gripping his shirt tighter.

She could feel Batman walk up behind her, his fists clenching as he watched his wife question the man who had nearly killed his daughter. He watched as the man in her grasp struggled against her grip and the lasso, forcing his mouth into a tight line. He wasn't going to give up the mission, nor was he going to be responsible for its failure. "I'm not going to ask you again," Diana said, her hand moving from his shirt to his throat, applying pressure, making both the man and Bruce nervous. He knew under normal circumstances Diana could control herself and her strength, but he had threatened her kids and their safety. There was no telling how far Diana was willing to go.

He watched as the man began to struggle to breath, one of his hands breaking free from the lasso and moving up to try and pry Diana's tightening grip from his throat as his breaths came in short gasps. "Diana," Batman warned, stepping closer to his comrade, his wife. He watched as she ignored his warning, her eyes narrowing at the man in front of her as she applied more pressure, her nostrils flaring in aggravation. She wanted answers and she was going to do whatever it took to get them.

The loud wails of the sirens broke Batman's thoughts, forcing him to look away from Diana as members of the Gotham Police Department swarmed the building. He watched as officers jumped out of their cars, their guns drawn as they made their way into the building, stopping to take in the scene before them. "Diana," Batman finally said, placing a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stare away from the man in her grip and over to Batman, her eyes meeting the whites of his cowl. "That's enough."

He watched as she stared at him, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart beat, as she lowered the man, letting his feet gently touch the floor before she released her grip from his throat. She quickly removed the lasso from around his body and replaced it near her waist, before she watched as Batman restrained the intruder, turning to Diana when he was finished. He walked up to the Amazon, using all of his self control not to scoop up the distraught woman into his arms and whisk her away, and glared at her. They would talk about this later, but for now, she needed to get to their children and get them home to safety. "In my office, with Lucius," Batman whispered when he was a few inches from her, his protected arm gently brushing her bare shoulder, giving the illusion that he was inspecting the small cut she had obtained. But Diana knew better. She knew he was silently trying to tell her their children were alright, without giving away the mirage they had concocted years ago; Wonder Woman and Batman were merely both members of the Justice League, and now that Wonder Woman lived in Gotham, she had no intention of overstepping her boundaries and fighting crime in the city that he vowed to protect, and they would remain amicable. No one could know the two were actually married. "Go," he said with a slight nod, watching as Commissioner Jim Gordon walked through the door, a few officers behind him running to the men on the floor, grabbing them and leading them out the door in handcuffs.

Diana, knowing Batman wasn't going to say anything more until they were alone, nodded her thanks and flew up to the third floor, where she landed in front of Bruce's office door, knocking on the piece of wood once, listening to the rustling around inside. "Lucius, it's Diana," she said through the door, listening to the footsteps as they approached the closed door, before it swung open to reveal Bruce's business manager holding a whimpering baby.

Without a word Diana plucked the baby out of Lucius' hands and held him close, stepping into the office before she kicked the door closed behind her. "Alexandra," she called quietly, searching the room for her daughter. She quickly glanced under Bruce's desk, her heart breaking when she saw her daughter hiding under it, her legs pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around her body. "Allie, sweety, I'm here."

She shifted the baby in her arms, letting her support her son with one arm, as she reached out for the child. Allie, looking up and noticing her mother, jumped into her arms and buried her head into Diana's neck, letting out a small sigh when she felt her mother's strong arm wrap around her small body. "I was scared Mommy," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her mother, feeling safe now that Diana had her in her arms.

Diana gently patted her daughter's back and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know my little sun and stars," she said, "But I'm here now, and I am going to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

Allie pulled back from her mother, searching her eyes for confirmation, before she nodded. "Yes Mommy," she whispered. "Where's Daddy?"

Diana placed her hand on her daughter's face, gently stroking her small face as she answered, "He's downstairs, fixing things. I'm going to take you home. After all, it's been an eventful night, hasn't it?" Allie nodded, wrapping her arms around her mother once again, before Diana lifted her up, cradling her small body in the arm not currently occupied by Milo. She stood, holding her children close, before she glanced over at Lucius, offering him a smile, grateful that she and Bruce could trust him with their children's' lives. "Thank you," she said softly, walking over to the man who stood in the doorway.

"It was no problem at all Mrs. Wayne," he replied, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Would you like a ride back to the manor?"

"That won't be necessary," was all Diana said, as she walked out of the office and flew out of the building, making her way to the manor.

* * *

 **October 31st 20:25 Gotham Police Station**

Batman stood on the roof of the police station, silently waiting for Commissioner Gordon. He wanted to get back to the manor and check on his children, but he also knew he needed answers as to why there had been an attack at Wayne Enterprises. What had they wanted, and why had his children become targets?

He placed his boot on the edge of the building and rested his arms on his thigh, silently glancing over at the skyline of Gotham. Today had been a long and stressful day, and the events that had unfolded at the party only added to his stress. He knew once he got home he and Diana were going to have to talk; She had never shown that much disregard for control as she did tonight. She had nearly killed a man, but he couldn't blame her. It had taken every ounce of control he had in his body not to beat him to a bloody pulp. His heart had stopped watching that debris fall, and if Diana hadn't been fast enough, well, he didn't even want to think of what that would have meant.

He quickly let out a sigh, lifting his head when he heard the door to the roof creak open. "I thought you said you weren't going to be working with Wonder Woman?"

Batman smirked, remember the conversation he had had with Gordon when the press had released news of Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman's pending nuptials. Gordon had been adamant that her presence in Gotham might help deter some of the crime but Batman had assured him the two of them would not be working together. It was a conversation he and Diana had already had, and he did not want any outside influences on the matter.

"I'm not," Batman replied, the smirk disappearing from his face before he turned to face the man. "But I can't help that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Gordon walked up to the Batman, his hands finding his waist, as he narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the masked vigilante that stood in front of him. "She knows who you are, doesn't she?"

Batman stared at Gordon, the white slits of his cowl narrowing. "What information do you have?" he asked, ignoring Gordon's question. Of course Diana knew who he was, but admitting that was nearly as bad as revealing who was the man under the cowl. He wasn't going to put his family in any more danger.

Gordon let out a quiet breath and shook his head. "They're not talking," he replied, offering Batman the file in his hands he had forgotten about until now. "No prints, no IDs, and they're not saying anything. We don't have much to go on."

Batman flipped through the file in his hands, letting the information soak into his brain. No fingerprints meant they weren't amateurs. "I'll get them to talk," he said, walking past Gordon and into the building, leaving the commissioner speechless behind him.

* * *

 **October 31st 20:27 Batcave**

"Yes Clark, I'm sure," Diana said into her comlink, letting Superman know that whatever was going on in Gotham could be handled between her and Bruce. When she had arrived at the manor Alfred had been waiting for her and the children, having been informed of everything by Bruce prior to their arrival. He had whisked the kids away, offering to bathe them and put them into bed so Diana could start to look for clues as to why the party had been crashed. She had just begun her search on the large computer when Clark had contacted her on her comlink, knowing she would be more forthcoming about details than Bruce would.

"Well I'm glad to know everyone is okay. Do you have any leads on what they wanted?"

Diana shook her head, completely forgetting Clark wasn't standing besides her, as she searched the computer in front of her for any clues on who the men that had ruined the party were. She typed a few keys, listening as the sound of an engine came into the cave, stopping a few feet away before it ceased. She didn't need to glance over her shoulder to know it was Tim, finally coming back from Wayne Enterprises, after having stayed to search for clues. "No," she replied, quickly reading over a few files in front of her, before she turned the chair to face the teen. "I'll let you know when I find something," she said, ending the call before Clark could respond. She quickly gave Tim a smile, trying to disguise her worried face, watching as he nodded at her before he removed his mask. "Did you find anything?" she asked, watching as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and holding it a moment before exhaling loudly.

"Yeah," he answered, reaching into his belt and pulling out a piece of paper. "This was in one of the guy's pockets. I knew you and Bruce should see it before the police, so I may have swiped it before Gotham PD arrived." He handed the sheet of paper to Diana and watched as she read the paper, her eyes widening at the information on the page.

 _Tonight is the night to strike. Wonder Woman will be away from Gotham. You'll find the targets at Wayne Enterprises, 19:00. Your mission is as follows: Extract the targets, use whatever force necessary._

 _Alexandra Wayne_

 _Milo Wayne_

 _Bruce Wayne_

 _Do not fail me._

"Where's Bruce?" Diana asked, standing from her seat. She had to show this to Bruce. She needed to let him know this was a calculated attack. Someone knew she was going to be gone for the night, someone had targeted her family.

"He's at the police station," was the answer Tim was barely able to get out, before Diana was rushing up the stairs into the manor, hoping she got to Bruce before something else happened.

* * *

 **Someone is targeting the Waynes? Why? Stick with me and all will be revealed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Diana has just learned that her family was indeed targeted. Uh oh!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

 **October 31st 20:35 Gotham Police Department**

Diana rushed into the Gotham Police Department, the piece of paper Tim had given her grasped firmly in her hands. She watched as a few officers stared at her, their mouths dropped in shock as they watched Wonder Woman barge into their place of work. She was frazzled, scared, and she needed to get this information to Batman as soon as possible.

"Wonder Woman," one of the officers said, walking up to the Amazon, admiration in the young officer's eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Diana glanced over the room, her eyebrows furrowing when she didn't see who she was looking for. "Commissioner Gordon," she began, her eyes meeting the officer's, "Where is he?"

The officer pointed over her shoulder to the staircase at the end of the room. "He's on the roof," she said, before walking back to her desk.

Diana nodded her appreciation and headed to the staircase that would lead her to the roof, quickly bounding up the metal stairs, only to run into Commissioner Gordon and Batman, who were deep in conversation. "Wonder Woman?" Commissioner Gordon asked, spotting Diana over Batman's shoulder, causing both men to stop in their tracks. He looked over at Batman, and scoffed. "I thought she wasn't going to be working with you," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Batman glared at Commissioner Gordon, before he turned towards Diana, his scowl growing. "She's not," he said, placing his hand on his hip. "What do you want?" he asked Diana, his voice harsh and hard, keeping up the illusion that he didn't want her in his city.

Diana, knowing he was only doing this to keep his identity as Bruce Wayne and her husband a secret, ignored him. "The men you have in custody were targeting my family," she said, handing Batman the paper in her hand.

Batman read the message written on the page, before he looked up, meeting his wife's eyes. Now this was personal. "I'll get them to talk," he said, handing the paper to Gordon, before he made his way down the stairs.

Diana quickly followed her husband down the stairs, leaving Gordon struggling to keep up with the two. "I'm going in with you," she said, following him to the room that held their only conscious suspect.

Batman stopped in his track, letting out a sigh, before he turned to face Diana. "No. You're not," he said firmly, blocking her way into the room.

Diana looked up at the man and scowled. "Yes, I am," she started, giving him no room for argument. "Someone went after my husband….my children….I want to know why."

Batman looked over at Gordon, who only sighed. He knew as well as Bruce that there was no stopping Diana, especially since someone had threatened her family. "I do the questioning," was all Batman said, before opening the door and walking into the room, letting Diana follow him inside before slamming the door shut.

The two of them watched as the man handcuffed to the table looked up at them, his eyebrow raising when he saw Batman and Wonder Woman in the room together. "Well," he said, watching as Batman walked behind him, before he turned his attention to Diana. "I thought The Batman didn't want metas in his city?" he asked, giving the woman in front of him a grin, which she only ignored as she stalked over to him, her eyes focused on the man who had nearly killed her daughter

"For you I'll make an exception," Batman growled, his voice deep, filled with anger. "Why are you going after the Waynes?" he asked, watching as Diana took a seat across from the man, her eyes narrow and focused as she took in a deep breath. He knew she wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and grab him, slamming him into the wall until he gave her the answers she desired, but he also knew he couldn't let her cross that line. He wouldn't let her become the dark person he was. It was one of his biggest fears when he had married her.

The man smirked, causing a shiver to go down Diana's spine. "Now why would I tell you that?" he asked, his smirk growing when he saw Diana flare her nostrils, clearly unsatisfied with his answer.

Batman walked up behind the man and before either of them knew what was going on, he grabbed the back of his collar and slammed his head into the table, startling Diana and Commissioner Gordon, who was watching the three on the other side of the one sided mirror. "Tell me why you're going after the Waynes," Batman repeated, his voice growing louder. He grabbed the man by his hair, pulling his head up, before he glanced over at Diana. She gave him a small nod, letting him know he could continue before he moved closer to the man. "Talk," he commanded, the grip in his hair tightening.

The man chuckled, before gritting his teeth in pain. He tried to move his hands but the handcuffs prevented him from pulling them off the table, leaving him defenseless against Batman. "Now why would I do that?" he asked, letting out a small sigh when Batman released his grip on him. "What are you going to do to me Batman?" he asked, taunting the Dark Knight with another grin. "You can't force me to talk."

Batman let out a defeated sigh. "I can't," he said, before he turned to look up at his wife, "But she can." He gave her a small nod, letting her know that she could get involved. It was all the invitation she needed.

Without a word she stood from her seat, watching as the man in front of her stared at her, his eyes widening, worried about what she would do. Before he had a chance to say anything Diana grabbed the handcuffs that were keeping him pinned to the table and clenched her hand, crushing the metal cuffs, before she jumped over the table and pinned him to the wall.

The door to the room swung open and Commissioner Gordon stepped inside, but he was quickly stopped when Batman put his hand up, letting him know he would intervene if Diana took things too far. "Why my family?" she asked through gritted teeth, before she exhaled deeply, letting her nostrils flare in anger.

The man let out a groan as his back hit the concrete wall with a loud thud, before his hands went up to grip Diana's wrists, trying to pry her hands off him. Diana smirked at his pathetic attempt before she looked him in the eye. "I'll never talk," he said, taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain in both his head and back. "If I do, I'm as good as dead."

Diana shook her head before she tossed him back into the chair. She quickly pulled the lasso from her side and wrapped it around him, tightening it so he could barely breathe. "I'm not going to ask you again," she said, yanking the glowing lasso, watching with fury in her eyes as he began groan, the lasso burning him as he attempted to resist its power. "Why are you going after the Waynes?"

The man continued to struggle against Diana's lasso. His eyes closed and his face scrunched in pain, but he continued to resist, knowing if he spilled any information they would find him dead in his cell. He hadn't spent years perfecting his craft to be taken out by a silly mistake. He began to groan louder, the anguish in his voice clear, as he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain that the searing rope was bringing him.

Diana watched as the man continued to struggle, before she tightened her grip and pulled the lasso tighter around him. He gasped when he felt the lasso squeeze his body, letting out a loud cry of pain as it burned his arms. His nose began to bleed and his breathing became labored, but he was determined to remain quiet. Unfortunately for him, Diana was more determined to find out the truth.

She tugged on the rope once more and he let out a scream, causing Commissioner Gordon to take a step closer to the trio, and Batman to place a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Okay!" the man exclaimed, when the pain had finally become too much. "I was hired."

Diana loosened her grip on the lasso and watched as the man leaned against the table, panting, trying to catch his breath. "By who?" she asked, making sure to keep the rope around his body in case he decided he no longer wanted to be so forthcoming.

The man, who had been too focused on gasping for his next breath, shrugged. "I don't know who," he said in between breaths, "They just left me messages on who to grab and wired the money into my bank account." The man took another few deep breaths before he continued, "I was told to bring them to a warehouse near the docks. That's all I know. I swear."

Batman watched as the man laid his head on the table and closed his eyes, physically exhausted from resisting Diana and her lasso, before he turned to face the Amazon. He quickly pulled the lasso off of his body and tossed it to Diana, who only wrapped it up and put it where it belonged at her side. "One more question," Diana began, her eyes never leaving Batman's face. "How did you know I wouldn't be in Gotham tonight?"

The man took a deep breath before he lifted his head. He turned to Diana, his hooded eyes letting her know she had physically and emotionally drained him, and spoke, "Whoever hired me…..has eyes everywhere."

Diana watched as Batman walked out of the room, before she looked up at Commissioner Gordon, her eyes suddenly saddened by what she had been forced to do. Without a word, she followed Batman out of the room, watching as he reached up to activate his comlink. "Batman to Watchtower."

"What's up Bats," Oliver responded after a few moments. He had heard what had happened in Gotham and he was glad he had been persuaded by Bruce to take Diana's shift. Who knows what would have happened had she been stuck on monitor duty all night.

"I need to know who has been accessing the monitor duty schedules," Batman said, turning to face Diana, watching as she raised an eyebrow. Could someone they had trusted to work by their side really betray them?

"You got it Bats," Oliver said, typing away at the computer in front of him. "I'll send them to the Batcave." With that he ended the communication, allowing Batman to look up at Diana and acknowledge her for the first time since exiting the room.

He walked up to her, his eyebrows knitted in frustration as he looked down at his wife. "You nearly made his heart explode," Batman said, letting out a weary sigh when he saw Diana close her eyes, the guilt beginning to tear at her conscience.

"I did what I had to," she said softly, taking a deep breath before she opened her eyes and looked up at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. She was on the verge of tears, nearly broken after everything that had just happened, and here he was getting angry at her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to pull her into his arms and hold her close, kissing her, letting her know they would be okay. But he knew they still had a job to do.

He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Commissioner Gordon and another uniformed officer came over to the duo. "This was just recovered at the scene," Gordon said, opening the backpack so Batman and Wonder Woman could see its contents.

Inside was a plethora of ammunition, along with a few grenades, and what looked like syringes filled with some sort of liquid. There was also an envelope, which Batman pulled out and opened, a scowl forming on his face when he emptied its contents into his gloved hand.

He looked through the three photos in his hand, finding it harder to control the anger that was rising within him. Not only had his family been targets, they had been targets for a while. "Someone went through a whole hell of a lot of trouble," Commissioner Gordon said, watching as Batman handed Diana the photos.

She quickly grabbed them, gasping when she realized who they were of. The first one was of Allie, while she and Alfred had stopped for a small bite of ice cream after a successful grocery trip, neither of them suspecting that someone had been following them, taking pictures of the small child. The second was of Diana, holding Milo, as the two of them sat in a busy cafe; she had been waiting for Alfred and Allie to finish their grocery shopping before they would all head back to the manor. Both pictures had a red circle made in marker around the child in it, with the word 'TARGET' underneath in bold letters, however it was the third and final picture that seemed to haunt Diana the most.

The last photo was of Bruce, as he got into his car in front of Wayne Enterprises, ready to come home after a long and boring day full of meetings and presentations. He looked tired, having spent a majority of his nights crusading as the Dark Knight, but he still had a smile on his face, happy with the thought of finally seeing his wife and children after a long day.

Diana gently ran her finger over Bruce's face, her heart stopping when she reread the words written in bold letters: **KILL HIM**.

* * *

 **Uh oh...that's all I have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooooly Canoli! It has been a hot second since I updated this story, and I want to apologize for that. I am trying to work double time to get things updated more, but remind me to never have 3 multi-chapter stories going at once. It's chaos! Also, that WonderBat Milestones event took a lot out of me...but in case you didn't know, this is in the same timeline as all of those one shots. Anyway, enough of me babbling, on to the story!**

 **As always, I do not own the characters. Shame really..**

* * *

 **October 31st 21:15 Wayne Manor**

The journey back home was silent for Diana, who had opted to fly home instead of joining Batman in the Batmobile, worried he would scold her further once they were alone. She knew what she did was extreme, and she had nearly put that man in the hospital, but she wanted to protect her family. There were people who were trying to kidnap her children; people who had been stalking her family for days before tonight; people who wanted her husband dead. She needed to get to the bottom of this, and she needed to get it done fast. She couldn't allow another incident like tonight.

She quickly landed on the front steps of Wayne Manor, quietly unlocking the front door and rushing inside, carefully shutting the door behind her. Inside it was dark and quiet, which was unusual, considering Alfred was normally quick to greet anyone who walked through the front door. Even Ace hadn't rushed up to see her, which worried her immensely.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she walked through the foyer until she reached the massive staircase that would lead her to the second floor of the manor, where she knew her children would be, hopefully sleeping after such an eventful night. She quickly bounded up the stairs and made a right, rushing towards the nursery. When she reached the nursery, she quietly opened the door and stepped inside, smiling when she saw the infant sprawled out in his crib, dressed in a pair of footie pajamas, his hand clenching his favorite blanket. She had hoped the night's events hadn't startled her son too much, but seeing him sleeping peacefully made her breathe a sigh of relief.

Diana watched Milo sleep for a few moments, his small feet kicking subtly, reacting to his dreams, before he began to unconsciously smack his lips. His lips curled up into a small smile and he let out a tiny coo, happy with whatever he was dreaming of, which caused Diana's lips to curl up into a smile of her own. Milo was such a happy baby, and although she knew she and Bruce could face some dark things working in Gotham and the League, she was going to make sure to shield her children as best as she could.

Diana reached down and gently stroked her finger over Milo's cheek, watching as he flashed another toothless smile, before she smiled once more. He reminded her so much of Bruce; his dark hair, his dark, thick eyebrows, his smile, were all attributes received from his father.

She watched him for a few more moments, reveling in the feeling of his soft skin under her finger, gently moving her hand up to run her fingers through his dark wispy hair. When she was sure he was going to remain asleep, she quietly backed away from his crib, quickly checking to make sure the monitor near the crib was still on, before she left the room and closed the door gently.

Diana made her way across the hall to Allie's room. She hoped her daughter would be sound asleep like Milo had been, so she was careful to open the bedroom door and peak her head inside, a sad sigh escaping her lips when she saw the scene inside. Inside she found Alfred sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, Allie firmly placed in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she laid her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed but Diana could see she was not asleep, too wound up from the night's events to settle down completely. On the floor near Alfred's feet laid Ace, who raised his head and turned to the door when it had opened, his instinct to protect kicking in. However, once he saw it was Diana, he laid his head back onto his front paws, making sure Allie was still in his line of sight as he let out a yawn.

Diana walked into the room and carefully closed the door behind her, watching as Alfred looked up from the child in his arms, giving her a smile as she walked over to the three. "Good evening Ms. Diana," Alfred whispered, watching as Diana squatted down next to Ace, forcing the dog's head to raise once more.

Diana let Ace rest his head on her knee and smiled, as her hand began to unconsciously scratch the back of his ear, causing the canine to close his eyes and wag his tail. Out of Diana and Bruce, Ace prefered the company of the former, mostly because she allowed him to do things Bruce would have never allowed. She sometimes forgot Ace lived with them; since finding his way into the Wayne family he had gotten comfortable having the house to himself, and would sometimes go days where he would wonder around, trying to find trouble along the way. Although, he was never too far from Allie's side; he owed his life to the child.

"Evening Alfred," Diana responded, continuing to scratch Ace's head, chuckling when he moved close to her and licked her face, grateful for the attention. He dropped his head back onto the floor and closed his eyes, knowing that his guard duty was over now that Diana was here, before Diana glanced back up at the butler and her daughter. "She couldn't sleep?"

Alfred shook his head. "I had to read Ms. Allie quite a few bedtime stories, but she would not allow me to leave the room. Even after I assured her Ace would watch her for the night, she wouldn't fall asleep."

Diana stared at her daughter, her eyes filled with sadness and guilt. After the attack at Wayne Enterprises she should have stayed with her children. Instead, she had run off to help Bruce fight for answers. She felt like a terrible mother, choosing her duty over her children; it was one of the reasons she had been contemplating changing her status within the League.

Without a word Diana crouched in front of Alfred and opened her arms, allowing Alfred to hand over the small child. When Allie was in her mother's arms she snuggled up to Diana's chest, resting her head on the Amazon's shoulder, letting out a small sigh when she felt Diana's hand rest on her back. "I'll take it from here Alfred," Diana said, giving him a smile as she stood.

"Are you sure Ms. Diana? Does Master Bruce need some assistance?"

Diana watched as the butler stood from his seat, placing the book he had laying on his lap onto the shelf near him, before he grabbed the monitor for Milo off the nightstand. "I'm sure," she said with a nod, before she rubbed Allie's back once more.

"Very well," he replied, walking towards the door. "How about we fetch you some supper Ace?" Alfred asked, chuckling when the dog jumped to his feet and rushed out the door, before Alfred closed the door, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Diana carried Allie over to her bed, quickly taking a seat on the edge, before she placed a kiss on the crown of her daughter's head. "Mommy?" she heard Allie ask quietly, as she pulled away from her mother's chest to look her in the eye.

"I'm right here," Diana whispered, her eyes meeting Allie's, before she offered her a smile. "Alfred says you won't go to sleep. What troubles you?"

Allie bit her bottom lip, something she learned from Diana, who did it unconsciously when she was apprehensive about something, and let out a sigh, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Mommy," she whispered, before she buried her face into her mother's chest.

Diana felt Allie's tears fall onto her uniform, her heart hurting for her child, as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. She let Allie silently cry for a few moments, knowing she needed to let her child express her emotions. "I don't want them to hurt us," she said, "The bad guys will hurt us."

Diana pulled away from her daughter, placing her finger under Allie's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Hey now," she began, kissing Allie's forehead before she continued, "Your father is working hard, and he will stop the bad guys. He loves you so much, and so does Mommy, my little sun and stars, and we are not going to let anything happen to you or your brother. Do you understand me?"

Allie nodded and Diana used the pad of her thumbs to wipe the tears from her face, listening as Allie whispered, "Yes Mommy," letting her know she believed her parents would stop anything bad from happening. "Is Daddy home?" she asked.

Diana nodded. "Yes, he is downstairs," she responded, watching as Allie's eyes opened wide with curiosity. When she had been born Bruce had been adamant about keeping his children away from the Batcave as much as possible, not wanting them to be enticed by his nighttime activities. He wanted to keep them away from that part of his life, and he would be damned if they chose to join him on patrol. He would surely have a heart attack.

"Can I go see him?" she asked, her blue eyes looking up at her mother's as she began to pout, causing Diana to chuckle. She knew this look all too well, and although Bruce fell for it nearly every time, she wasn't as quick to submit. She had, after all, used this look on her own mother countless times during her time on Themyscira.

"Perhaps he will come up to say goodnight," she said, placing a kiss on Allie's nose, chuckling when she saw the look of disappointment on her face. "But you know your father will be disappointed if he sees you are still awake."

Allie nodded. She didn't want to disappoint her father so she crawled out of Diana's arms and into her bed, carefully slipping under the covers before she plopped her head onto her pillow. Diana turned and crawled up the bed, laying on top of the covers, gently tucking her daughter into bed, before she kissed her forehead once more. "Will you tell me more stories of Grandmother?" she asked, always curious to hear stories of her mother's childhood on Themyscira. It was a rare occasion for Hippolyta to visit them in Gotham, so any chance Allie got to ask of her mother's family, she took.

"Of course," Diana said, leaning back to rest her head on the pillow besides Allie's.

* * *

Diana gently crawled off the bed, stopping only to glance over her shoulder to make sure Allie was still fast asleep, before she made her way over to the door. She had spent a good half an hour telling Allie stories of her childhood, reliving precious memories she had of her mother and Amazon sisters. When Allie had asked Diana about her favorite animal, Diana had gone into another story, this one featuring a fond memory of her and Bruce and a mission during her early time in the League.

She quietly opened the door, letting out a quiet chuckle when she saw Ace sitting in front of Allie's door, silently asking to be let in. "Go ahead," Diana said, moving aside to let the dog into the room, smiling when she saw Ace jump onto the bed and curl up around Allie's legs. She knew Bruce would be livid if he knew Diana had let the dog onto the bed, but she also knew Allie needed someone to comfort her throughout the night, and since she couldn't be there, she figured Ace would be a nice replacement.

She pulled the door, leaving it open a crack, before she walked down the hall. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the man in front of her, crashing into him, forcing him to drop the object in his hands. "Forgive me, Ms. Diana," Alfred said, bending down to pick up the dropped baby monitor.

Diana looked up and blushed, embarrassed she had run into Alfred. "No, it was my fault," she said, giving the man a small smile as he stood up.

Alfred returned the smile, however his smile wavered when he noticed Diana's expression. "Is Ms. Allie alright? Did she finally retire for the night?"

Diana nodded, letting out a sigh, before she said, "Yes." She looked him in the eye and let out another sigh. "Thank you for staying with her."

"It was no trouble, Ms. Diana," Alfred responded, placing his hand on the shoulder of the woman he regarded as a daughter. "But please, what is troubling you?"

"Do you remember what we discussed a few weeks ago?" she asked, watching as he nodded. Alfred was her confidant, the person she could talk to when she was afraid to go to Bruce. She had told him her thoughts of changing her status with the League, and he had sat there, listening to her reasonings, letting her know whatever she decided the family would support. "Tonight brought up old feelings," she said, biting her bottom lip. "If I had been at the Watchtower…..if I hadn't stopped the attack…..Bruce, the kids…." She let out a sad sigh. She was so confused on what to do, but she knew she needed to make a decision soon.

Alfred moved his hand from her shoulder and placed it under her chin, forcing her head up so their eyes met. He gave her a small smile, waiting until she reciprocated the action, before he spoke. "I have no doubt you will make the right decision," he said, dropping his hand from her face. "But I do believe you should at least mention this to Master Bruce. He might offer some more insight than you think."

With that Alfred walked down the hall to his own quarters, quickly opening the nursery door to check on Milo, before he disappeared into his own room, leaving Diana alone with her thoughts. She knew Alfred was right, that she needed to talk to Bruce about this, but she was worried he would think she was a quitter; would he think leaving the League was a cowardly choice?

She began to walk down the stairs towards the entrance of the Batcave, knowing she needed to discuss this with her husband, and fast.

* * *

 **October 31. 21:48. Batcave**

Diana descended into the Batcave, hoping her husband would be immersed fully into the case, too distracted to realize there were other things that plagued her mind than the current situation. She was afraid to tell Bruce how she had been feeling regarding the League, but she also knew Alfred was right. He needed to know, and the sooner she told him, the better she would feel.

She continued to make her way down the stairs, a smile gracing her lips when she saw her husband sitting in front of his large computer. His cowl was pulled off and was hanging near his neck, and she could see the dark circles forming under his eyes; he was tired, and she only hoped they would get to the bottom of this soon so her husband could get the rest he deserved. "How are the kids?" he asked, his eyes still focused on the screen in front of him as his hands held a few notes he had made, causing Diana to shake her head with a chuckle. It never ceased to amaze her how he had always known when she was around; it was if he could sense her presence.

"They're asleep," Diana said, walking up to her husband, stopping when she reached the chair he sat in. She quickly leaned against the back of the chair, letting her arms fall over the back of the chair, as she read the file on the computer's screen.

Bruce nodded at his wife's response, glancing at the note they had found from the kidnapers, trying to find a link between the handwriting on the paper and the writing on the photographs of his family. He turned his head when he felt a yawn reach his lips, trying to avoid letting Diana see just how tired he was. He knew she would try to get him to take a break, try to get him to sleep, but this was personal. Someone was after his family, and he wasn't going to rest until whoever was responsible was behind bars.

""What story did Allie want tonight?" he asked, his lips curling at the thought of his daughter. He loved that little girl more than life itself, just as he loved his son, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

"The elephants," Diana said softly, causing Bruce to stop what he had been doing.

He had been with his wife for years, he knew what she got excited over, and the elephants at the Smithsonian National Zoo was one of her favorite experiences. Her voice, however, did not convey that excitement, which worried him that something was wrong. He quickly turned in his chair, watching as Diana folded her arms over her chest with a sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked, watching her face for a reaction. He saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes before she turned away from him, trying to hide her emotions. They had a case to solve, and they needed to do it fast. Her emotions would only get in the way. Bruce, however, knew his wife, and if she had come down here, this distraught, he knew she was in desperate need to talk. "Diana," he began, scooting the chair closer to his wife. He placed his hand on her arm and pulled her down into his lap, gently wrapping his arms around her as she dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Am I a terrible mother?" she whispered, gently breathing in the last remnants of his cologne.

Bruce squeezed Diana gently, kissing her bare shoulder as he shook his head, letting her know his thoughts on the matter. "You're an amazing mother," he said, "Why do you ask?"

Diana shrugged. "Bruce, someone almost hurt our children tonight, and instead of staying here to comfort them, I'm out chasing the criminals. I'm a terrible mother."

"Diana, listen to me," Bruce said, waiting for his wife to lift her head before he continued. "You are making the world a better, and safer place for our children, and for the rest of the world. They understand your job as Wonder Woman, and we know Allie adores you for that. She absolutely idolizes you, and she is so proud of you, and Milo is such a mommas boy, he's going to love you no matter what." He watched as Diana let out a small laugh and nodded, before she leaned in to kiss him gently. "Is that why you've been thinking of limiting your time with the League? To spend more time with the kids?"

Diana raised an eyebrow, before she let out a sigh and nodded her head. "How did you know?" she asked.

Bruce shrugged. "I could tell something was up when you were hesitant to go back after Milo, but I knew you would tell me when you felt comfortable enough. Everyone will support you, regardless of what you decide, but it is a decision you need to make yourself." He watched as Diana nodded before he kissed her once more, smiling against her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Green Arrow to Batman," Bruce heard, as he pulled away from his wife, letting out a small groan. He was never happy to be interrupted when it came to his wife.

"Batman here," he said, answering his comlink.

The screen in front of the two began to beep and Bruce pulled his cowl over his face, before he pressed a few keys, allowing Green Arrow's face to appear on the screen. His eyes widened when he saw how the married couple was positioned, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable realizing he had disturbed a private moment. "Oh, hi Diana," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Arrow," Diana greeted, sliding off of her husband's lap. She didn't need any of the other League members to see her sitting in Batman's lap, for fear they would connect the dots and find out his true identity.

"What do you have?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing at the masked archer on his screen.

Green Arrow cleared his throat and pulled up a sheet of paper. "We were able to find out who accessed the schedules. They hacked the system from the inside, guy named Donald Nero." He looked up to see Batman's eyes widened, the name sounding familiar, before he shook his head clear of the thought. "He started a few weeks ago, and has been mainly focused on helping with monitor duty."

Green Arrow pressed a few buttons on his end of the call and a photo of Donald Nero showed up on the screen. Both Batman and Diana stared at the screen, taking in the man's appearance. He was young, maybe in his mid-twenties, and he was short. He had bright green eyes and red hair, and Diana thought she could see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his shirt. "I've worked with him," she said, tilting her head to get a better look at the photo. "He seemed like a nice guy."

Green Arrow nodded. "Dinah said she never felt off about him. She was just as surprised as you." He glanced over at Batman, who was starting to look up everything he could about the man who hacked their system. "Superman has already gone to his home, ready to get answers."

Batman nodded, leaning back in his chair as he clasped his hands in front of his face. He wanted to speak to Nero himself, but he knew if Clark was on it, they would get information soon. However, Batman didn't expect it to be this soon, carefully watching as the screen began to beep with another incoming call. He quickly pressed another button, accepting the call, scrunching his nose when he saw Clark's solemn face. "Superman," he greeted, watching as Superman nodded, before he let out a sigh, letting his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Batman, Wonder Woman," he greeted, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Donald Nero is dead."

Batman stood up straight, shocked by the news. He heard his wife curse by his side, her hand clenched into a fist, before she turned and let out a frustrated shriek. "What?" Batman asked, ignoring the wide eyed look on Green Arrow's face, who was also shocked by the news of Nero's death. "What happened?"

Superman shrugged as he looked over his shoulder, no doubt watching the police and medical examiner do their job around him. "He was shot, and strangled. He was dead when I got here." He looked over his shoulder and nodded to something one of the officers said, before he turned back to address the duo. "I'll let you know more as soon as I can." With that, Superman ended the call, letting Batman's screen go back to only Green Arrow.

"Let me know when you have more information," was all Batman said, earning a nod from the man on the screen, before he ended the call, leaving him and Diana alone. "This is bigger than a simple kidnapping," he said to his wife, watching as she nodded, her hand gripping the back of his chair tightly. He was worried she would snap the piece of furniture in two, but he knew she needed to break something. Nero was their only lead to who was behind this. Without him, they worried they wouldn't know who was after Allie and Milo, or more importantly, why.

Diana let out a sigh, before she turned and punched the wall, her hand making a hole in the supporting beam. Batman got out of his seat and walked over to his wife, carefully wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his chest. "We'll figure this out," he whispered, placing a kiss on her temple.

Diana nodded against his chest, taking a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her husband. She trusted Bruce would be able to figure this all out, but she couldn't help but wish they could do more. The two stood there, embracing each other, hoping they would be able to put this all to an end, and soon.

The beeping coming from the computer brought both of them back to reality, forcing them to look at the screen, watching as a file was downloaded. "Robin to Batman."

"Go ahead," Batman said, pulling away from Diana to walk to the computer. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Diana was following him, before he clicked on the downloaded file.

"I'm at this abandoned warehouse," Robin said. His voice was laced with worry and Batman knew this had to mean trouble. Tim rarely worried. "I just sent you guys some pictures, but you need to get here now. Sending coordinates."

Batman waited for the file to open, his eyes widening when the picture popped up on the screen. He heard Diana gasp behind him at the photo and his hand clenched into a fist. He looked at the image displayed on the screen, mentally counting the armed men surrounding the chemicals in the middle, but what really caught his eye were the seven children sitting in the corner, surrounded by more armed men, all of them looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...Bruce did say it was bigger than a simple kidnapping. And for those of you asking, I have plans to make this only about 8 chapters, so we are at the halfway mark! Woohoo.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's an update for all you lovely people. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, sadly.**

* * *

 **October 31st. 22:11. Downtown Gotham.**

Diana and Batman pulled up to the coordinates Robin had sent them, ready to find the answers they needed, and ready to help those kids that were trapped inside. From what Robin had told them, and from the pictures he had sent them, there had been a few kids being held captive, held in a cage, while armed men stood watch. Diana had seen the photos over Batman's shoulder and had hardly given him any chance to respond before she was flying out of the Batcave, knowing she needed to help those children. Once Bruce had received the coordinates of where they were being held from Robin, he had jumped into the Batmobile and had taken off, stopping only once to allow Diana in the passenger seat, before the two made their way to the old warehouse together.

"Robin says there are at least four men guarding the kids, each of them armed," Batman said, pulling the Batmobile into an alley, letting the engine die down before the roof slid open, allowing both he and Diana to exit the vehicle. "He's on the roof," he said, pulling out his grappling gun, watching as Diana stepped back, allowing him the room to shoot it. They both watched as it hit one of the beams above them, before he was up in the air, Diana quickly behind him.

They landed on the roof of the building across from the warehouse, stopping when they saw Robin perched on the edge of the roof, watching through the cracks of the building across the alley. He didn't move to acknowledge the two, knowing he needed to keep an eye on the situation, and the kids, to make sure things didn't progress any further. "What do we have?" Batman asked, quietly walking up to Robin. He carefully let his cape sweep the roof besides him, quietly making sure to not wrestle up any of the dust and fallen leaves that had collected on the abandoned building.

Diana followed close behind her husband, mindful of where she stepped, carefully watching the man in front of her, observing his stance. She and Batman had different approaches to a fight. She was so forward, ready to charge into a battle and take the victory, forcefully if necessary, where as he was always so meticulous, calm, and collected. He never went into a fight without a plan, and although she wanted to rush in and save those children, the thoughts of Allie and Milo filling her mind, she knew she had to follow his lead on this. This was, after all, his city.

"There are seven kids," Robin replied, his hands gripping the binoculars he was using tighter. He knew if he and Batman hadn't stopped the attack at Wayne Enterprises earlier Allie and Milo, his own siblings, would have been two of those children, scared and caged, waiting for something bad to happen. "Oldest one looks about eight," he said, pointing to the dark haired child sitting in the corner of the cage, knowing Bruce had pulled out his own pair of binoculars and had begun to observe the situation for himself. He heard Bruce grunt in response, as the two watched the older child gently wrap his arms around another child. Their dark skin matched and the eldest one continued to pat the younger's back, trying to reassure her they would be okay. "There are a few younger kids in the other corner, and there's a baby."

When Diana heard Robin's words, her head snapped up and her eyes focused. Someone had kidnapped a baby….someone had kidnapped a baby and was keeping him locked in a cage. What kind of monsters were they dealing with? She quickly snatched the binoculars from Batman's hands, ignoring the grumble he gave, and crouched besides him, before she looked into the warehouse. Her heart broke seeing all those kids, their faces covered in dirt and cheeks streaked with dry tears. They were terrified, and she was going to do everything in her power to save them. "Four armed men by the kids," she began, thrusting the binoculars into Batman's awaiting hand. "Three more by the doors. You two create a distraction, I'll get the kids."

Diana quickly stood to her feet, ignoring the seering look from her husband, as she watched Robin fold his pair of binoculars and place them back into his own utility belt. "Hang on Princess," Batman said, placing a hand on Diana's arm, as he stood up himself. "Some of that tech is stolen property, from a few burglaries we've been working on. We can't risk them destroying it when we go in."

Diana looked her husband in the eye, narrowing her eyes as she stared into the whites of his cowl. "Well then," she began, taking a step closer to the man, until their chests met gently, "I suggest we move quickly." She quickly jumped off the edge of the building, leaving Batman to turn and look at Robin, before releasing a small groan. His wife was going to be the death of him.

"Let's go," he told Robin, watching as the young man nodded and followed him across the roof, before the two descended into the alley, trying to devise a plan that would create a distraction, and enough time for Diana to get the kids to safety.

Diana watched Batman and Robin as they carefully made their way through the alley, quietly talking amongst themselves as they decided how to move forward. She knew Batman would be able to do this, and she knew he could trust her to help, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was stepping over his toes. First it was the interrogation, and now here she was barking out orders to him in his own city. He had done this for a lot longer than she had. He was more experienced and she should have trusted he could have gotten the job done. But seeing those kids, seeing that baby, made her think of her own children, and soon all logic went out the window. As a hero she needed to save them, as a mother, she needed to do it as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Batman to Wonder Woman."

Diana's hand instinctively went up to her ear, pressing her comlink to respond to her husband. "Go ahead," she whispered, shifting her eyes and turning her head as she walked through the backdoor of the warehouse. She knew most of the guards were up in the front, guarding the stolen tech and children, but that did not mean she could afford to be careless.

"Robin's got something up his sleeve," he responded, forcing a smile to grace her lips. It was not everyday Batman let Robin take the lead. Maybe he was, as Jason had put it, getting too soft. "When you see your opportunity, get those kids out of here and to the police station. Tell Gordon not to send any back up until each and every one of those kids are safely away from here. Batman out."

Diana nodded, even though she knew he was unable to see her, before she walked through another door, stopping when she saw the cage full of children in front of her. It took every ounce of self control she possessed to not run up to them and break through the bars, but she knew she had to be stealthy, and smart about this. The four men in front of her carrying guns reminded her exactly what was at stake. So she stood there, watching the kids, and waited. However, she didn't have to wait for long.

There was a loud crash near the front of the warehouse that startled her, and everyone else, however when she saw the smoke begin to rise throughout the warehouse, she smiled once more, knowing this was the opportunity Batman had warned her of. Without another word, she rushed over to the cage where the kids were, stopping when her hands gripped the cold metal bars. "It's the bats," one of the armed men said, as they all raced to the front, their guns firmly gripped in their hands.

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the warehouse, providing Diana with enough cover, and she quickly pulled two of the bars, watching with a smirk as they snapped off. She watched as the childrens' heads all turned to see what had caused the noise, their eyes wide with fear. However, once they had seen Wonder Woman standing there, her hands gently raised in a sign of peace, a finger on her lips telling them to remain quiet, they all knew things would be better. "I'm going to get you to safety," she said quietly, stepping into the cage, watching as the gunfire continued off in the distance. She walked up to the eldest boy, watching as his eyes widened with the realization that Wonder Woman was here to save him. "What's your name?" she asked, kneeling down to the boy.

"Duncan," he said, before his brown eyes shifted down to the younger girl in his arms. "And this is my sister, Margo."

Diana nodded and offered the siblings a bright smile. "I'm going to take you two to safety," she began, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder, before she turned to the five other children. "I'm going to get you all out of here." Diana quickly rose to her knees and walked over to the child carrying the baby. "Is this your brother?" she asked the small redheaded girl, watching as she nodded as she clutched the baby closer to her chest. "Well let's get you two out of here," she said, carefully scooping up the girl into her arms. "Hold on tight," was all she said as she flew the two of them out of the warehouse, going through the back door to remain undetected.

Diana felt the young girl clench the baby tighter in her small arms, before she turned her head into the heroine's chest, her red hair clinging to Diana's uniform as the three flew over the buildings of downtown Gotham. "It's okay," Diana said calmly, feeling the young girl nod against her chest before she let out a small sigh, her shoulders slumping as she opened an eye, daring to look out over the city they flew over. She let out a small smile, the first in what Diana could only assume had been hours, as she watched them pass over the buildings, letting the wind go through her wild hair. Eventually Diana heard the young girl let out a giggle, her mouth opening in awe at the feeling of flying, and it made her heart leap out of her chest. It reminded her of Allie and the last time, before tonight, she had took her flying. Bruce had been strongly against it, stating something could happen and Allie could get hurt, but Diana had ignored her husband, knowing she would keep her daughter safe. Besides, she had reminded herself, when it came to their daughter Bruce did too much worrying for the both of them, and Allie deserved a little fun.

So, she had taken her flying over the beach, letting the cool air from the sea hit both of their faces as they glided over the water. Diana had held Allie upright, letting her hands rest in the child's armpits as she gleefully kicked the air and giggled. Allie had loved the feeling, and had loved adventure; she was like her mother in that aspect.

Diana quickly finished her journey to the police station, gently landed on the front stoop of the building, before bursting through the doors, ignoring the looks coming from the officers inside. "Commissioner Gordon, where is he?" she asked the nearest officer, stopping only to watch as the older gentleman pointed down the hall, before she nodded her thanks and was on her way. It didn't take her long to spot him, as he sat at a desk finishing paperwork, his hands on his head, exhausted from the long day. "Commissioner," Diana began, walking up to Gordon.

She watched him jump out of his seat, placing his hands near his side, as he looked up at the Amazon. "Wonder Woman," he breathed, unsure if he should welcome her so openly after what she had done in their interrogation room. However, his thoughts quickly dissipated when he noticed the children in her arms. "What's this?"

Diana gently placed the young child on her feet, making sure she was able to stand on her own, before she glanced over her shoulder at the baby still fast asleep. "Batman and Robin followed a lead from the kidnappers to an abandoned warehouse a few blocks from here. There are more children being held captive."

Gordon nodded, before he knelt down on one knee in front of the child. "Why don't I get you something to eat?" he asked gently, watching as she nodded her head, her red hair bouncing with each movement, reminding him of when Barbara was young. "Where are the rest?" he asked, looking up, however when he saw the space that had been occupied by Wonder Woman moments before, empty, he let out a chuckle and shook his head. "She's definitely been working with him too long," was all he said as he stood up and turned to the officer who had walked up to the trio, having heard the conversation. "Wonder Woman is coming with more," Gordon said to the officer, "Let's get them checked for injuries and start working on contacting their parents." With that he placed his hand on the child's back and led her down the hall to the room where they had a few spare beds, hoping they would be able to reunite all the children with their families, and soon.

Diana made her way to the warehouse as quickly as she could, carefully watching as Batman and Robin kept the guards busy, who had called in reinforcements. She knew she shouldn't have had left as she did, but there were five other kids all needing to be taken away from the warehouse, and the longer she stayed with Gordon, the less likely she would be able to get them all out.

She quickly walked into the broken cage, watching as Duncan sat near the front entrance, Margo by his side, watching as Batman dodge gunfire, ducking behind a crate to avoid getting shot. His head quickly turned when he heard someone behind them, his fists clenched tightly, only to relax when he realized it was Diana. "Duncan, you're my lookout," Diana said with a wink, watching as the boy nodded, happy to be given such an important role. "You let me know if someone's coming, and I need you to watch the other kids while I go. Okay?"

Duncan nodded once more, turning to give the Amazon his attention, before he pushed Margo towards the woman. "Take my sister first, please," he said, ignoring the small whimpering that was coming from his younger sibling. "Margo and David are the smaller ones. Take them next." Duncan pointed to the young boy in the corner, who sat on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he watched Batman and Robin fight off in the distance.

Diana walked over to him, crouched down, and reached out to gently touch his shoulder, stopping only when she saw him grip his knees tighter. "He doesn't like to be touched." Diana turned to look over her shoulder, watching as another boy approached her. His dark hair and fair skin were similar to David's, but his small brown eyes were a dark contrast to David's bright big blue eyes. "I'm Teddy," he said, giving Diana a faint smile. "David's my cousin. I'll stay with him, but take my sister Annie." He pushed the toddler that had been hiding behind him in front of him, gently nudging her towards the heroine.

Diana nodded, a smile on her face when she realized both brothers were willing to stay behind so their younger sisters could be saved first. She knew if given the opportunity, Tim would do the same for Allie. Without a word Diana had Margo and Annie in her arms, each settled in the crook of her elbows, their arms wrapped around her neck, as she took off.

The flight to the station was short, as Diana tried her hardest to fly as quickly as possible, quickly making her way inside and handing the two girls to the awaiting officers, before flying back out. Four out, three to go. She quickly returned to the warehouse, her nerves on edge when she didn't notice any smoke. What had happened to Batman? Where was Robin? She quickly ignored that as she walked into the crate, placing a hand on Duncan's shoulder as she glanced over her shoulder at David and Teddy, who was still trying to calm his cousin in the corner. "Let's go Duncan," she whispered, lifting the eight year old up into her arms.

She quickly flew to the station once more, placing Duncan down when they were in the safety of the police station, a smile on her face when she watched Margo run up to her brother, crying. She didn't allow either of them to thank her as she took off once more, ready to bring the last two kids to safety.

When she arrived back at the warehouse, she quickly walked into the broken cage. "Teddy," Diana began, walking up to the pair, her face softening when she saw David look up at her, his cheeks streaked from tears. Teddy nodded and stood from his position near David, watching as Diana knelt in front of his cousin, gently placing her hand on his knee, watching him flinch slightly, relaxing only when he noticed the smile on her face. "David, sweety," she began, offering the child her hand, "I'm going to get you out of here, and then we'll get you home to your parents. Does that sound good?" She watched as the child looked up over his knees, his eyes meeting hers, and let out a sigh. He reminded her so much of Milo, and she wanted to reach over and hug him tightly, promising not to let anything else bad happen to him. But she had a job to do, and with the silence filling the air, she knew it was only a matter of time before something else happened.

David gently placed his small hand into Diana's outstretched hand, giving the Amazon a small smile, before he allowed her to pull him to his feet. She opened her arms to him, her smile widening when he quietly walked up to her, allowing the heroine to wrap her arms around him and lift him up. "Let's go," she told Teddy, who only nodded and followed her out of the cage, bumping into her when she suddenly stopped near the makeshift opening.

"What the hell! Where are the kids?"

Diana gently shifted David in her arms, tucking him into her left side, as she turned her right to the armed gunman who was now blocking their exit. Her right hand inched closer to her hip where her lasso rested, stopping when she heard the click of the gun in the man's hand. "Don't even think about it," the man said, pointing the gun at the Amazon and two children. "Now, where do you think you're going?"

Diana gently placed David on the ground and pushed him behind her, before she turned to glare at the armed man. Without a word, the man began to fire, forcing Diana to block the bullets with her bracers. She watched as the man continued to fire, his eyes widening when he realized he was running out of bullets, and hadn't hit his target once. He quickly dropped his gun and tried to run away, stopping when he felt the rope tighten around his feet, making him fall to the ground, before he was yanked towards the Amazon. She quickly punched the man, knocking him out, before her hand went up to her ear. "Wonder Woman to Batman," she began, nudging the two kids out from behind her. "I have two kids with me, but I've had one guard come my way." She began to hear more voices behind her, prompting her to glance over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she noticed the men running towards the three. "More on their way. I could use some back up."

She turned towards Teddy and nudged him forward. "Run. Run towards that door," she said, pointing to the back door, "I'll be right behind you."

Teddy nodded and grabbed his cousin's hand, pulling him towards the back door. The two ran towards the exit as the guards came closer and began to shoot at Diana, forcing her to turn to them and block their gunfire. She heard a thud behind her and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw David on the ground, having tripped over the broken pieces of cage, but Teddy was nowhere to be found. "Robin, there's a kid at the back door, get him to safety," she said, grabbing the cage and tossing it towards the gun men, before she ran over to where David laid. "Batman, I've been discovered, and I still have a child caught in the crossfire. I could definitely use some help."

In that moment the room began to fill with smoke again, and Diana breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was her husband. The gunfire became less concentrated on her as the henchman began to fire into the smoke, hoping to hit Batman, their safety more important to them than some kids.

Diana could hear Batman's grunts as his fist connected with some of the guards, their screams of pain filling the warehouse, as she ran up to David and scooped him in her arms and flew up into the air, away from the smoke. She watched as Robin ran back into the warehouse and began to photograph the tech and chemicals that had been in the corner, curious as to how this had connected to their previous cases, before he grabbed a few files from off the desk and shoved them into his belt for later.

The smoke began to clear and Diana could see Batman standing in the middle of the warehouse, a few men surrounding him on the floor, unconscious, as the remaining gunmen began to flee. She quickly began to descend towards her husband, David safely in her arms, when a new barrage of gunfire began, causing both she and Batman to look up and move, hiding behind the first item they could. They both breathed a small sigh of relief when they saw each other had been unharmed. The same, however, could not be said for Robin, who was still busy examining the chemicals to take notice that he had been the intended target.

Robin let out a grunt of pain as the first bullet ripped through his bicep, forcing him to drop the two beakers he had been holding, while the second hit him in the hip causing him to fall forward onto the table, knocking over the open flame that had been heating another vile. As soon as the flame made contact with the spilled chemicals it caught on fire, soon engulfing the table with the remaining chemicals.

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed, watching as his protege stumbled to find his footing, before he jumped behind a crate, swiftly avoiding another bullet that was bound to tear into his body. Batman stood, batarang in hand, ready to run towards his partner but Robin shook his head, letting him know he was okay. His injuries were not life threatening, his pain would subside, and right now they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Batman nodded to Robin, letting him know he was grateful he was okay, before he turned his attention back to the new gunman. The whites of his cowl narrowed as he looked at the man, unable to knock the sense of recognition that was now flooding his brain. He had seen him before, however it wasn't until he spoke did Batman truly realize who he was dealing with.

"My work!" the man exclaimed, shooting a few bullets at the crates Batman and Wonder Woman hid behind in anger. "You've ruined all my work."

Batman's eyes opened as Robin was heard through their comlinks. "Jeremy Nero," Robin said, watching with a nod as Batman pulled up a photo of the scientist. "Chemist at Gotham U. He had reported his work had been stolen a few weeks ago."

Batman looked over at Diana, who was now holding a shaking child close to her chest, trying to reassure him things would be okay. "We need to find out what he knows about his brother, and what he was doing," Batman said, watching as Jeremy shot the last two bullets at the crate hiding Diana and David, before he threw his gun, aggravated. He took this as an opportunity and jumped from behind the crate, carefully throwing a batarang at the man, a smirk on his face as he watched Nero run from the flying piece of metal, diving behind a table to avoid it piercing his skin.

He watched as Nero looked up at him, his eyes narrowed as he continued to watch his work be engulfed by flames, that were now starting to spread throughout the warehouse, blocking Robin from getting access to him and Diana, and the child in her arms. He knew they had to get that kid to safety, and with the fire getting closer and closer to the chemicals, he knew they were running on borrowed time.

The crate Diana was hiding behind caught on fire, causing her to quickly move out of the way, jumping out into the open, away from the flames. Her grip on the boy in her arms tightened as she stared down Nero, her eyes narrowing as she watched the man. She watched as Batman pulled another batarang from his belt and held it in between his fingers, ready to fling it towards the man if he tried anything. He stood on the balls of his feet and his empty hand was clenched into a fist, ready to attack Nero if he made a move. "Diana," he said, taking a few steps back, watching as Diana placed the child down on his feet, before Batman enveloped him in his cape. He knew what would be happening soon, and he knew he could offer the boy more protection than his wife could.

He tried to fight the smile that threatened to form on his lips when David wrapped his small arms around his legs, pushing his scared face into the back of Batman's thighs. The two watched as Nero let out a groan as he stood, carefully wiping his hands on his filthy shirt before he shook his head. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Wayne," Nero said with a grin, taking a step towards the three. He watched as Batman and Wonder Woman tensed, watching him come closer, before he stopped and raised his hands in surrender. He completely ignored the growing fire around him, as well as the unconscious men on the floor, shoving his hands into his pocket as he flashed the two a smirk. "And it's so nice to meet you, Batman," he began, watching as Batman's eyes narrowed as he let out a growl, "Or should I call you Bruce?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! Yay! We're almost done with this ride.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Diana's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Nero, her hands clenching into fists as he mentioned her husband's name. "What did you call him?" she said through gritted teeth, glancing at Batman from the corner of her eye. She watched as he flared his nostrils, aggravated that someone had figured out his true identity, but other than that he didn't give a reaction to Nero's admission.

"Bruce," Nero said again, turning to watch Batman, hoping to see some sort of reaction from the caped crusader. "I know you are Bruce Wayne," he stated, gently folding his arms over his chest before he turned his attention back to Diana. "It only makes sense," he began, "Why would Batman allow Wonder Woman in his city for any other reason?"

Diana let out a scoff. "You're delusional," she said, trying her hardest not to let Nero get to her. He knew her husband's identity, which meant Allie and Milo weren't the only one of her children at risk. If anyone knew, if word got out that Bruce Wayne was Batman, then that put Tim, Dick, Jason, Barbara, even Alfred at risk, and that was not something she was willing to put to chance.

Nero began to laugh, shaking his head as he pointed at Batman. "What I can't seem to understand, is how you got the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with you? You must really be a ladies man if you married her," he said, moving his finger to Diana.

"Why the kids Nero?" Batman asked, ignoring Nero's question about his wife. He was going to ignore Nero and get the answers he needed. After all, the safety of his own kids relied on the information he provided.

Nero shrugged, turning to watch as Robin jumped over another crate, trying to avoid the spreading flames. "I assume you've read my research?" Nero asked Batman, watching as the Dark Knight nodded slightly, his free hand coming down to rest on David's shoulder, who was shaking from fear.

"The metahuman gene," Batman said, watching as the fire began to inch closer to the chemicals. He knew enough chemistry to know the place would blow if those chemicals mixed with enough heat.

Nero nodded. "I found a way to pinpoint the gene, and I've calculated a way to spread it to regular people," he explained, his eyes widening with excitement. "Think of the way we could utilize this material," he began, his fists clenching as he spoke. "Soldiers could go to war with the strength of Superman. Police could do their jobs without risking their lives every night. Crime rates would drop. The world would be a better place."

"But at what cost?" Batman said, gripping the batarang in his fingers tighter. "You've stolen thousands of dollars worth of tech from different companies, not to mention the families you've terrorized by kidnapping their children."

Nero shrugged once more. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when Diana began to speak. "But why the kids?" she asked. Her voice was stern, determined to get the answers Batman couldn't. She knew he was worried about the increasing fire, and she was starting to worry as she watched Robin fight to stay away from the flames, but she knew if they didn't stop Nero now, there was nothing to stop him from doing it again in the future.

"Kids are more susceptible to things."  
"You've tried this before, with adults," Batman stated, clenching his teeth as he realized a few of the dead bodies Robin and he had come across within the last few weeks had been a result of this man's research.

"More or less," Nero said with another shrug, stepping to the right, trying to avoid the flames.

Diana shook her head and took a breath, trying to calm herself. "But why did you need my children?" she asked. She clenched her hands into fists, angry as she remembered the events at Wayne Enterprises.

Nero scoffed and chuckled, before he shook his head, unable to believe she had just asked such a question. "They're the children of Wonder Woman," he explained, "If anyone was going to have a metahuman gene, it was going to be them."

"My children don't have powers," Diana stated, glancing over at Batman, her heart racing when she saw David peak his head out from under Batman's cape.

"Just because they may be dormant, doesn't mean they aren't there." He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, letting his frustration begin to show. "Some people just can't comprehend the applications of this technology."

"Is that why you killed your brother?" Batman asked, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw Robin jump over another crate and away from the flames, running out of the warehouse. He was safe- now he just needed to get David out. He and Diana could take care of themselves.

He watched as Nero's eyes widened at the news, tilting his head in disbelief. "Donny's dead?" he asked, his jaw clenching as tears began to fill his eyes. "You're lying," he accused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vile. "Donny was fine this morning."

"And tonight someone shot and strangled him," Batman stated, watching as he turned around and grabbed an injection gun, quickly shoving the vile into the instrument, before he turned to his wife. "Diana!" he exclaimed, watching as his wife nodded and flew towards Nero.

She, however, was not quick enough, as she was only able to knock the instrument out of his hand after he injected himself with the mysterious liquid. "What did you do?" she asked, grabbing him by the collar. She watched as he began to laugh, her grip tightening on his collar, before she heard Batman call her name once more.

She turned to see the flames had reached the chemicals and knew they had run out of time. Without a second thought, she jumped to the side, hiding behind a metal beam, watching as her husband grabbed David and jumped behind a few crates, jumping on top of the child and covering him with his cape, before the chemicals blew, sending shards of sharp glass and boiling liquid everywhere, coating the walls with the burning chemicals. The explosion caused the ground to shake, forcing Diana to fall back, and a few beams fell on top of Nero, who only laughed before he was crushed by the rubble.

Diana rolled over onto her stomach, groaning as she looked down at her legs which were covered in cuts and scrapes from the flying glass, before she shook her head, trying to clear her ringing ears. She quickly made her way over to where she had last seen her husband, hoping he had been able to get to safety before the explosion, stopping when she saw the costumed man laying on the ground motionless. "Bruce," she whispered to herself, rushing up to her husband's side. She gently placed her hand on his back, letting out the sigh she had been holding when she felt his shallow breaths beneath her hand.

She watched as he carefully rolled onto his back with a groan, revealing the crying child who looked unharmed. "David," she began, scooping the child into her arms, letting him wrap his arms around her neck tightly as he continued to cry.

"Diana."

Diana turned to her right, a smile forming on her lips when she saw Robin walking up behind her, gritting his teeth as the adrenaline began to fade and the pain began to rush back. He opened his arms for the child, letting her know he would get him to safety, and she nodded, gently placing David in the teen's arms. "Get him to Gordon," was all she said, before she watched the teen nod and limp out of the warehouse. She heard the sound of his motorcycle's engine start, revving as he took off towards the station, before she turned to Batman, who was still laying on the ground, and offered him a hand.

"I kind of wish I had that metahuman gene right about now," Batman said with another groan, reaching up for Diana's outstretched hand. He let her gently pull him up to his feet, before he rubbed his back and moved his hand down his leg, pulling out a small piece of glass that had lodged itself into the firm muscle in the back of his thigh. "Let's go home, Princess," he said with a small smile, watching as his wife nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist, helping him walk towards the entrance of the warehouse.

The two walked through the destroyed warehouse, avoiding the rubble on the ground as they headed towards the entrance. They could hear the sirens from the police getting louder as they got closer; Robin had most likely sent them after he had gotten David to Gordon.

"I think this is the worst Hal-" Diana stopped talking when she began to hear the rubble that had fallen on Nero begin to shift. The two turned around, watching, waiting, for something to happen. There was no way Nero could have survived that. No way…..unless he had succeeded in his research.

The rubble shifted once more and Nero's hand broke through the concrete and steel that had fallen onto him, before he pulled himself out of the mess. He stood up, tilting his neck, letting it crack, before he brushed the dust off his shoulder and gave the two a grin.

Diana watched as Nero began to walk towards the two, before she shook her head and clenched her hands into fists, finally having had enough of the man. She was going to take him down, and now that she wasn't worried about David or Tim, she was able to focus solely on stopping the man who had terrorized everyone tonight. She quickly rushed up to the man and threw a punch, her eyes widening when Nero grabbed her hand without effort.

Without another word, Nero grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder, letting her hit the wall with a loud thud, cracking the concrete.

Batman, having just watched his wife being thrown into the concrete like a rag doll, grabbed another batarang and threw it towards Nero, watching as he swatted the metal away with ease, before he ran up to Nero and tried to punch him.

Nero quickly dodged Batman's fist, elbowing him in the back, forcing Batman down onto the ground, before he grabbed Batman's foot and threw him against the wall. Nero began to walk towards Batman, his eyes narrowing at the caped vigilante, his fist clenching as he approached the injured hero. He stopped in front of Batman, reaching down to grab a broken piece of steel, stopping when Diana rushed up next to him and threw her body into his, slamming him into a steel beam, pushing him through it and into the concrete on the other end of the warehouse.

She marched up to the man, fire in her eyes as her warrior spirit began to shine through. She was her best during a battle, it was how she had been raised, and with the lives of her kids at stake, she was going to give this fight her all.

Diana stalked over to Nero, watching as he groaned as he attempted to get up from the hole in the concrete floor, before she grabbed him by the collar and punched him in the face, smirking as he let out another groan. She pulled her hand back to punch him once more, but he kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, forcing her to stumble backwards. Nero took this as his opportunity and punched Diana in the chest, before he pushed her through the door of the warehouse, throwing her into the building next door. He watched as part of the abandoned building crumbled to the ground, before he smirked once more and turned, turning his focus to the man laying on the ground, bruised and bleeding.

Nero walked over to Batman, watching as the man struggled to move away from him. He shook his head with a chuckle before he placed his hand on Batman's back, forcing the man to stop his movements, before he pulled him up by his cape, choking the hero. He quickly slammed Batman against the wall, grinning when the man let out a groan when his bruised ribs hit the wall.

Batman tried to will his legs to move, trying to get out of the situation he currently found himself in, but when his legs did not respond, he knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of his body gave out. He watched as Nero bent down and grabbed a thin steel pipe, snapping it in two, before he walked back up to Batman, the crazy look in his eyes making Batman nervous. Without another word, Nero grabbed Batman by the throat and kept him pinned to the wall, before he jammed the pipe into his shoulder, pinning the man to the concrete wall, laughing as he let out a harsh scream.

Batman looked down at the pipe that kept him pinned to the concrete, his teeth gritting as the pain overwhelmed him. He had been shot, stabbed, and beaten before, but this was the worst pain he had ever experienced. "How about we really see who's behind the mask," Nero said, snatching Batman's cowl and yanking it off his face.

Bruce watched as Nero smirked, proud he had known all along who the man behind Batman was. "Bruce Wayne," he began, gripping the other piece of the pipe firmly in his hands. He quickly raised the pipe in his hand, aiming the jagged end towards Bruce's heart, his eyes glancing into Bruce's, as he continued to give the man a smirk. "Time to end the Bat," he said, his hand coming down as he began to chuckle.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update. Yay!**

* * *

Nero's smile faded as he glanced down at Bruce, the pipe still in his hand, however the glowing lasso around his wrist had stopped him from killing the man who had been behind the Bat. He quickly turned to glance over his shoulder, snarling when he saw Diana standing against a beam, the lasso gripped tightly in her hands, as her feet were planted firmly on the ground. "You don't touch my husband!" she yelled, yanking the lasso, causing Nero to drop the pipe in his hand, before he stumbled towards her, falling over the rubble near his feet.

Diana yanked Nero one more time, watching with a smirk as he fell at her feet, before she kicked him across the face, letting him fly across the room. She quickly yanked on the lasso, pulling him down once more, watching as he crashed into the concrete with a groan.

She removed the lasso from around Nero and walked over to the man, hoping her husband would ignore the limp in her step. She wanted to end this man. She wanted to make sure he never hurt another person again, and a little injury was not going to get in the way of that.

She watched as Nero rolled over on the floor, but she knew what he was capable of, so she didn't give him the chance to do anything, quickly reaching down to grab him and tossing him over her shoulder, letting him crash through the roof as he was thrown into the air. She quickly followed him out the roof, the sound of her fist making contact with his chest, echoing throughout the otherwise quiet night.

Bruce, knowing his wife would only be able to handle him by herself for so long, knew he needed to help. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the pain he was going to experience, before he pulled away from the wall, letting his body slide off the pipe until he had slid it through his injury, leaving his blood and sweat on the floor and wall. His hand instinctively went to the hole in his shoulder and he knew if he didn't get it taken care of right away, he would be in trouble. He only hoped he would be able to help Diana finish this guy off.

He took a few steps towards the center of the warehouse, glancing up at the roof, watching as Diana pushed Nero through the roof and into the concrete floor once more, causing the entire warehouse to shake with his landing.

He watched as Diana jumped into the air, ready to deliver a jaw shattering punch, however when Nero moved out of the way, Diana's fist collided with the concrete, sending pieces of concrete flying, aggravating the Amazon. She was getting tired, as was Nero. It was only a matter of who would submit first.

Bruce watched as Nero jumped behind Diana and wrapped his arms around her neck, grinning as Diana desperately tried to pry his arms off her. Bruce, knowing he needed to help his wife, grabbed his grappling gun and shot at Nero's legs. He watched as the line wrapped around Nero's legs and pulled, startling the man as he dragged him towards where he stood, allowing Diana the opportunity to take a breath, and devise another plan of attack. They were running out of options.

Nero reached down and grabbed the line connected to Bruce's grappling gun and ripped the line from his legs, before he stood over Bruce. His hand quickly reached out and wrapped around Bruce's neck and he smiled as he began to apply pressure, watching as Bruce attempted to pry Nero's hands open. "Don't worry," he began, squeezing Bruce's neck tighter, "I'll make sure to take care of Allie and Milo."

The two heard a scream from behind Nero, and before either of them knew what was happening, Diana was on Nero's back, her arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him into a choke hold, as she debated whether she should crush his head right there. Nero, however, did not give her that option as he threw his head back, hitting Diana in the face, forcing her to stumble back. This gave Bruce the opportunity he needed and he kicked Nero in the face, forcing him to drop the man and stumble back himself.

He raised his arm to deliver a punch to Bruce, but was unable to do so as Diana flew into him, flying until she pushed him into a few pieces of rubble. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done, quickly backing away from the man, who only looked at her, wide-eyed and confused.

Nero watched as Diana stepped back from him, before he glanced down and noticed the pole sticking out of his chest, his blood starting to run down his body. He began to chuckle, the blood making its way out of his mouth as he began to cough, knowing his time was running out. "Seems I have been beaten," he whispered, his hands coming up to his chest, letting his fingers soak up the blood that continued to flow from his chest. "But I can tell you, this isn't over." He let out a small cough, before he gasped for air, the blood beginning to fill his lungs. "I was only the messenger."

Diana watched as his breathing began to quicken, before it stopped all together, signalling the man had died. Their fight was over. They could go home, knowing their children, and seven others, would be safe at home with their families. She continued to watch the dead man in front of her, unsure of how she should feel about taking his life. She knew it was necessary, but she also knew Bruce's opinion on the matter. He had told her multiple times she was sometimes too aggressive, and now she had taken it too far. What would he say now?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and pull her to his chest, letting her head rest on his uninjured shoulder as he ran a hand down her arm. "It's okay," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's temple. "It's going to be okay."

The two stayed there, locked in each other's embrace, trying to calm their racing minds. It had been an eventful night, and they knew things weren't completely over, but their job here was done. They needed to get home to their children. They needed to get some rest. They needed to make sure nothing else happened to their family.

"Bruce."

Bruce felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and he froze. He quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting those of Commissioner Gordon. He watched as Gordon chuckled to himself, unsure if he was happy or angry that he finally knew who was under the mask, before he lifted his hand, handing Bruce the cowl that had been left on the floor. "Thank you," Bruce said, as he grabbed the cowl and pulled it over his face, knowing this place would be swarming with police soon.

"You already knew?" Diana asked, watching as Gordon turned to face her.

Gordon shrugged. "I had a suspicion," he replied, watching as Batman dropped his arms from around Diana. "But you have my word, I won't say anything. Gotham needs The Batman."

Both Diana and Batman nodded, knowing their world would be different from this night on, however they both welcomed the change. Lucius knew Bruce's secret and he had proven to be a great resource, both for Bruce and Batman. Maybe Gordon would be the same. After all, his daughter had saved his life more times than Bruce would have liked to admit. "And the children?" Diana asked, the fatigue finally hitting her as she leaned against a piece of the roof, her legs shaking.

"Their parents have all been contacted and they are at the station enjoying some Halloween candy my officers have." He watched as Diana nodded, dropping her head as she took a deep breath. "Go home you two," he said, placing his hand on Batman's shoulder. "It's been a hell of a night."

Batman nodded, as he walked over to where Diana sat and crouched down to her face. "Let's go home," he whispered, watching as she nodded and stood, placing a hand against her husband's chest to steady herself, before she placed his uninjured arm around her shoulder and helped him out of the warehouse.

She listened to him groan against her side as they made their way outside, ignoring all the officers who were now setting up a perimeter in the front, as they walked into the alley that hid the Batmobile. They quickly climbed inside and Batman started the engine, taking off towards the Batcave. Gordon had been right, it had been a long night, but it was nearly over.

* * *

 **One chapter left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright y'all. This is the last chapter of Halloween. I figured I would update it, as tomorrow (well today I guess) I will have virtually no time to focus on any writing for a few weeks. I hope you all like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS**

* * *

 _October 31. 23:08. Batcave_

Batman pulled into the Batcave, parking the Batmobile with a groan, before he turned off the engine, letting it die down, leaving the cave in silence. Both he and Diana sat in the car, listening to the roof slide open, neither wanting to be the first to move. They had had a rough night, and they were both bloodied and bruised, so the silence provided by the cave was a welcomed change to the chaos they had endured earlier.

Diana quietly reached over the console and grabbed Batman's hand, gently squeezing it as they continued to stare out the front windshield, neither knowing what to say. Batman gently squeezed his wife's hand in return, offering her a small smile, before he reached up, a grimace on his face as he moved his injured shoulder, and removed his cowl. They both watched as the light at the end of the cave flickered on, before Alfred walked through the cave, a tray of medical supplies in his hand, a solemn look on his face. His shirt was already stained with blood, most likely from Tim, and his face was tired, but he knew this was a part of all of their jobs.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Diana," he began, addressing the duo when he had reached the car. "I believe we have some work to do."

Diana nodded, giving her husband's hand another squeeze, before she jumped out of the car, watching Alfred as his eyes widened when he took in her physical state. He had never seen her this injured, and if this was the shape she found herself in, he worried about the state of Bruce's mortal body. She quickly walked over to the driver's side of the vehicle and offered Bruce a hand, giving him a small smile when he gripped it firmly, letting her pull him out of the Batmobile, before she gently set him down besides her. She quickly looped his uninjured arm over her shoulder, ignoring the look Bruce gave her, telling her she was going over the top, before she helped him to the end of the cave, Alfred following close behind.

When they had reached the makeshift medical bay, Diana helped Bruce onto the metal table, gently unclipping his cape from his suit and letting it fall to the floor. She gently gripped the bottom of his top piece, pulling it up, stopping when he was unable to lift his injured arm. Without another thought, she grabbed his kevlar suit in her hands and ripped the suit in two, before she peeled the suit off his bruised body, watching with sad eyes as her hands delicately trailed up her husband's body, stopping when her fingers grazed the hole in his shoulder.

"Oh Master Bruce, what did you get yourself into?" Alfred said, his eyes wide with shock as he looked at the wound in Bruce's shoulder. He placed the tray of supplies on the table next to Bruce and stepped next to Diana, watching as she stared him in the eye for a moment, silently asking if he was going to be okay, before she turned to Alfred. "Go ahead, Ms. Diana," Alfred began, giving her a nod. "Master Bruce will be in good hands, I assure you."

Diana nodded, leaned in and gave Bruce a kiss, before she removed her tiara, setting it on the table next to her husband. "I'll be back," she said softly, watching as he nodded, his teeth gritting when Alfred began to clean the wound. "Alfred," Diana began, turning to the butler. She watched as he continued to work, raising an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. "How's Tim?"

Alfred turned to face Diana, stopping his current work on Bruce, and offered her a small smile. He knew she cared about Tim like a son, so seeing him get so hurt tonight must've been fairly difficult for the Amazon. "Master Timothy came in and I was able to fix up those injuries with no fuss. He's currently upstairs resting."

Diana nodded, gently placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Without another word she walked over to where the showers were, and undressed, knowing Alfred would be far too invested in fixing up Bruce to even venture this way. She let her uniform fall onto the floor with a sigh, before she stepped into the shower, turning the water on and letting it warm to a near scalding temperature. She gently walked under the showerhead, letting the stream of hot water run over her body, gritting her teeth and letting out a groan when the water ran down and began to run over the cuts adorning her legs. She gently dipped her head, letting the water run down her shoulders, gently kneading the tired and knotted muscles.

Diana let out a small sigh when she turned to let the water run down her back, letting the stream of water hit the middle of her back.

* * *

 **November 1st. 00:14. Batcave.**

Diana walked out of the locker room, dressed in one of Bruce's tees, and a pair of sweatpants. She quickly made her way to the medical area, a smile on her face when Bruce came into view. He was laying on the metal bed, dressed in a pair of sweats, his hair damp from the quick shower Alfred had made him take.

He laid on the table, his chest bare, allowing her to see the gauze that covered his shoulder. His arm was wrapped in a sling, and although she knew he hated it, he was going to have to take it easy for a few days.

Bruce turned his head when he heard Diana make her way over to him, a small grin on his face as he tried to sit up. "No, don't get up," Diana said, placing her hand gently on his chest. "Where's Alfred?"

"I sent him to bed," he responded, "I told him I would wait for you." He gently took his wife's hand off his chest, ignoring her warning, and sat up.

Diana let out a small sigh, shaking her head at her husband's stubbornness, before she placed her hand gently on his face. "You still have cuts on your face," she said, gently running her finger over the cuts from the shards of glass that had flew throughout the warehouse. "Let me," she said, grabbing a small bottle of ointment from the tray Alfred had left behind. She quickly squeezed a bit of the ointment onto her finger, and spread it onto the large slash across his cheek. "I think you forget you're only human, Bruce," she said, stopping when he winced at the pressure of her finger, before she continued to spread the ointment.

"I think you forget you're not indestructible," he retorted, placing a hand on her wrist, watching as Diana placed a bandage on his face, before her eyes met his. They sat in silence as Diana continued to bandage the small cuts across his face and chest. Occasionally Bruce would wince at the pain, but he would shake his head and ignore the pain, wanting to get this over with.

"Diana," he finally said, breaking the silence. He watched as his wife moved to gaze into his eyes, watching as tears began to well up in her eyes, before he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head to his chest. "You did what you had to," he whispered, running his hand through her hair as she began to sob, the tears spilling from her eyes and hitting his chest. "You did what you had to do to save those kids." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, gently patting the back of her head as he continued, "To save our children. Don't feel guilty."

Diana gently nodded against his chest, letting out a sigh before she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I understand," she said, "I'm worried because I don't have any remorse. I knew what I had to do, and in that moment, saving you and my children, that was the only thing that mattered." She pulled away from Bruce's chest and looked her husband in the eye once more, watching as he stared down at her, his hand still laced in her hair. "I was trained as an Amazon to come out of a battle victorious, and even though being here in Man's World has changed my views, I just thought back to my training on Themyscira." She placed a kiss on her husband's lips and laid her forehead against his, taking a deep breath as she gently ran her hand down his arm. "I'm sorry, Bruce," she began, "I know how you feel about taking a life."

Bruce said nothing, as he kissed his wife once more. "We can talk about this in the morning," he whispered, "Right now, let's go to bed."

Diana nodded and pulled away from Bruce, before she offered her husband her hand. She watched as he placed his hand in hers, before she helped him off the table. "I suspect Alfred has already informed Lucius that you will not be in for a few days."

Bruce nodded with a grunt, as they continued to make their way to the stairs. "He's already told me I'm not allowed to leave the manor for a week," he said with a smirk, making his way into the manor, Diana behind him. "At least I'll have Allie and Milo to keep me company," he said with a wink.

Diana chuckled, letting the secret entrance to the Batcave close behind her, as they continued to walk down the hall towards the giant staircase. They climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards their daughter's room, wanting to check up on her after everything that had happened tonight. They quietly opened the door and stepped inside the room, careful not to wake Allie. Diana watched as Bruce stepped towards the bed, glancing over his shoulder when he noticed Ace in the bed with his daughter. "Really?" he whispered to the dog, watching as he moved closer to Allie, laying his head on her stomach, before Bruce shook his head.

He walked closer to the bed, bending down to pick up the stuffed elephant that had fallen off the bed, before he placed it on her nightstand. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, reached over and scratched Ace's head, knowing if he ignored the dog he would start to whine, before he turned to his daughter. She was still peacefully asleep, and he was grateful he had chosen to keep her away from the darkness he fought night after night. He knew he wasn't going to be able to do it for long, but he was going to keep her safe for as long as he could. "I'm going to check up on Tim," Diana whispered. She watched as Bruce nodded, before he leaned down to kiss Allie's cheek, tucking the blanket in around her chest, keeping her safe and sound for the night.

Diana, knowing Bruce needed his time with his daughter, backed out of the room quietly, gently closing the door. She would check on her daughter in the morning, as she had been the one who had stayed with her until she fell asleep. She knew Bruce needed this time alone with her. He wanted to be alone to watch her sleep, watch the beautiful child they had created, watch with wide eyes at the wonderful child they had raised. Allie truly was a gift from the gods.

Diana continued to walk down the hall towards Tim's room, letting her bare feet hit the rug covering the hardwood floors with each step. She let her hand gently graze the wall as she continued traveling towards her middle child's bedroom, the memory of her first meeting with Tim flashing into her brain, forcing her lips to curl into a smile. He had been so excited to see her, and when she had finally shown up to the Batcave with Batman, he was unable to keep his excitement hidden, and even though she and Bruce hadn't been dating yet, she had known she and Tim would have a special relationship.

Tim had been so curious about her and the Amazons, and he had been so helpful, quietly teaching her about the different technology in the Batcave when Bruce hadn't been looking. When Diana and Bruce's relationship had changed, Diana and Tim's relationship had as well. She had gone from his second mentor, a person he confided in when he was afraid to turn to Bruce, to his mother figure, a role both he and Diana had welcomed. Diana had to admit, when she had begun to date Bruce, she was nervous for a multitude of reasons, but the one that worried her the most was his kids. On Themyscira there had never been children, aside from her, so she wasn't sure how to be a parental figure to them. Bruce had assured Diana that no one was expecting her to be a mother to his sons overnight, but once she had met all three of the boys, she had fallen in love with them all, wanting to be a part of their lives, if they had allowed it. Luckily for her, they all loved her just as much, and as Bruce and Diana's relationship began to deepen, the boys began to come around more often.

Diana turned the corner and approached Tim's closed door, gently knocking on it, before she listened for him to respond. She knew he was not asleep, that he would wait for both her and Bruce to return home before he would be able to retire for the night. "Come in," she heard from the other side of the door, before she opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Tim?" Diana asked, a smile on her face when she saw Tim laying in the bed, his phone in his hands.

"Diana," he began, placing his phone on the nightstand as he sat up gently, wincing when his hip bent at a weird angle. He watched as Diana walked into the room, letting the door close gently behind her, before she walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge, careful not to disturb him.

"How are you doing?" she asked, gently grabbing his arm, observing the bandages around his arms. Tim shrugged and flashed Diana a smile, wincing when Diana's hand ran over a particularly sore spot. "Sorry," she mumbled, placing his arm at his side.

"I'm okay," he responded, giving the woman who had been his mother for the past six years a smile. He watched as she let out a sigh, her eyes wandering over his cut and bruised face, softening when she took in how much he had been hurt tonight. "What happened after I left?" he asked.

Diana let out another sigh and shook her head. She didn't want to tell Tim she had killed a man tonight. She wanted to preserve the good opinions of her he had. She didn't want him to see her as a monster, especially since Bruce had instilled the notion that killing was never an option. She didn't want to disappoint her son. "We'll talk about it in the morning," she said, watching as he nodded, grabbed his phone, and responded to a message that had caused the device to vibrate on the piece of furniture. "But there is something I wanted to mention. Bruce is trying to avoid asking you this, but the sooner you think about it, the easier it'll be for the three of us." She waited until he replaced the phone on the nightstand, giving her a small nod, before she continued. "This is your last year of high school, and your father and I want to make sure you know we don't expect you to continue to be Robin forever. We both want you to go out and live your life. Go to college, get a job, have a life. You're eighteen, you shouldn't be worried about getting shot at every night."

Tim watched as Diana struggled to finish her last sentence, her voice cracking at the mention of him getting hurt. It was true, he was nearly an adult, and although he still had a few months of school left, he had been thinking of what he was going to do after graduation. He knew Bruce would never admit that he needed him, but he knew the Batman had grown accustomed to having Robin around. He didn't want to disappoint his father, all for the sake of going away to college, where he would probably party and get himself in an unfair amount of trouble. As the son of Bruce Wayne it was almost a guarantee. But on the other hand, he didn't know if he could be Robin all his life. He loved what he did, and he loved being a part of a team with Bruce, but was that really what he wanted to do his whole life? Dick had become Nightwing, fighting to protect the streets of Bludhaven night after night, Jason had become Red Hood, but was he really ready to continue dawning the cape and mask? "I haven't really thought of it," he lied, turning away from Diana. He knew she would be able to sense his fib, and although he loved the heart to hearts the two of them had, he really didn't want to get into it tonight. He was tired, he could see she was exhausted, and they both were going to have an exhaustive week ahead.

He watched as she nodded, before she placed a hand on the shoulder of his uninjured arm, gently squeezing it to let him know everything would be alright. "Timothy," she began, watching as he turned back to face her, his eyes soft as he listened cautiously. She only ever called him by his full name when he was either in trouble or she had something important to say. "Whatever you decide to do, your father and I will support you. We're both so proud of you. What you did tonight, what you do every night-"

Tim nodded, stopping Diana, before he flashed her another smile. "I just wanted to keep Allie and Milo safe," he said softly, placing his hand on top of the hand Diana still had resting on his shoulder.

"I understand," Diana said, "But you know you're just as much my son as Milo is. I want you to be safe, and I would do anything for you."

Tim began to laugh, shaking his head at the memory that popped into his brain. "I know that," he said, a few chuckles escaping, wincing as he gripped his bandaged hip. "I remember what happened with my English professor."

Diana blushed before she let out a chuckle of her own. "You and I know he had it coming. The man was an ass."

Tim nodded. "Yeah, but you still shouldn't have broken his desk. I don't think he ever forgot that."

Diana shrugged. "Bruce donates enough to that school to afford the man a new desk. Besides, I already told you it was an accident." She watched as Tim chuckled once more, before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him gently, pulling him into a hug. "Get some sleep," she said, gently planting a kiss on the side of his head, mumbling a sorry when she remembered he hated when she did that.

She quickly stood from the bed and walked over to the front door, opening it before she glanced over her shoulder. "Goodnight Tim," she said, watching as he laid back down and pulled the covers over his body, turning to lay on his uninjured hip before he closed his eyes, ready to let sleep consume him.

Diana walked out of Tim's bedroom, letting the door shut quietly behind her, before she leaned against the door and let out a sigh. She knew Tim would eventually leave the manor, leave Gotham, but he was still her son, and she wanted to keep him close and safe. She didn't know how she would ever handle Allie and Milo leaving when their time to leave the nest came.

She pushed against Tim's bedroom door and began to walk down the hall, letting her shoulders droop as she exhaled loudly. She was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and stay there for the next few hours. She only hoped Clark would understand everything that had happened tonight and would try to avoid calling her for any League missions.

Diana made her way down the hall, stopping in front of the closed door of the nursery. She needed to see her youngest child. He always brought a smile to her face and she loved him so much; the trials she had to go through for Milo only made him that much more special. She quietly opened the door and poked her head inside, before she let out a small sigh and stepped into the room, leaving the door opened a crack.

Inside the room, the faint glow of the moon shining through the large window illuminated Diana's path to the crib, allowing her to forgo turning on any of the lights that might have woken the baby. She quietly continued to walk towards her son, stopping next to the crib to peak inside, her lips curling into a smile when she saw Milo's big blue eyes staring up at her. He gently kicked his legs, a coo escaping his lips when he saw his mother, as his clenched fists reached up.

"Hello, Little One," Diana said, reaching a hand into the crib to gently stroke his cheek. She watched as the baby let out another coo, kicking his legs more enthusiastically before he let a small giggle escape his lips. Diana reached her other arm into the crib and wrapped her arms around the baby, before she pulled him up and out of the crib, into her arms as she cradled him close to her chest. "What are you doing awake?" she asked as she placed a kiss on her son's temple. "Shouldn't you be sound asleep."

The baby responded with a small grunt and rubbed his face onto Diana's chest. He began to fuss, his tiny hands trying to clench onto the shirt Diana wore, trying to tell her what he wanted. "Okay, okay," she said with a chuckle, as she led him towards the rocking chair in the corner, turning on one of the lamps on her way. She let the dim light illuminate her path to the chair, taking a seat into the rocking chair, as she settled her son against her chest. She reached behind her, trying to undo the clasp of the bra she had foolishly put on after her shower, wincing in pain when her sore muscles wouldn't cooperate with her.

Milo, growing impatient with his mother, began to fuss more, struggling against Diana's chest as she tried to hold him with one hand, the other continuing to try to latch onto her shirt. "Milo, I'm trying," she said softly. She dropped her head back in frustration when he began to cry, knowing he was hungry.

A gentle knock on the door forced her to snap her head up, turning to look at who she and the baby had woken up. "Let me have him," Bruce said, walking into the room, a warm bottle in his hand.

Diana looked up at her husband and let out a sigh when she noticed he had ditched the sling Alfred had given him. The man was stubborn, and she knew there would be nothing she could do to make him keep it on. Without a word she stood from the chair, watching as Bruce took a seat in the spot she had previously occupied, before she placed the baby in the crook of his good arm. He carefully lifted the bottle to Milo's mouth, watching as his son stopped crying long enough to place the rubber nipple in his mouth, before he began to greedily down his meal. "I swear he eats more than Tim," Bruce said, his eyes meeting the bright blue irises his son shared with his wife.

He heard Diana let out a small chuckle, before she gently settled into his lap. She placed her face against his chest, deeply breathing in the smell of his soap that lingered from his shower earlier. Her fingers gently glided over his arm, delicately dancing over the gauze taped to his shoulder. She knew he should have left his sling on, that he needed to limit his movement in his shoulder to allow his wound to heal, but seeing him sitting there, staring so intently on his son as he fed him, made her realize this would be a conversation for the morning.

"Is Allie still asleep?" Diana whispered into the crook of her husband's neck, watching the hairs on his arms rise when her hot breath hit his bare skin. He quietly nodded, his eyes never leaving his son's, which were now starting to droop, sleep finding its way back to him. "Please tell me you let Ace stay in the room with her." She knew having the dog in the room with her was the only thing keeping their daughter from sleeping in their bed tonight, and as much as she would welcome snuggling with Allie, she would much rather snuggle up to her husband, alone.

Bruce let out a quiet chuckle as he handed Diana the empty bottle. "Yes," he began, watching as Diana grabbed the bottle and placed it onto the table next to the chair, before he lifted the baby onto his uninjured shoulder. "That spoiled dog is all snuggled up in her bed."

"Good," Diana whispered, sliding off his lap and onto her feet. She watched as Bruce gently rubbed the baby's back, standing from the chair when he let out a small burp. They both walked to the crip and Bruce laid Milo down to sleep, both watching as the baby began to breathe deeply, his bottom lip quivering as he continued to suckle on the nonexistent bottle.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Diana's waist, pulling her close to him, as he placed a kiss on the back of her head. "Let's go to bed," he whispered. He watched as Diana nodded, before she pulled her attention away from her sleeping son, and walked out of the room. He followed her out of the nursery, stopping only to gently close the door behind him, before he followed his wife down the hall to their own bedroom.

When they arrived in the master suite, Diana quickly hopped into the bed, discarding her sweats on the floor before she pulled the covers over her half dressed body. She heard Bruce chuckle as he shook his head, shutting the door to their room as he made his way over to their shared bed. "What a night," he heard Diana mumble. He quickly pulled back the covers, a smirk on his face when he glanced down at his wife's bare legs. The cuts that had adorned them an hour prior were already starting to heal, and he knew come morning there would only be faint traces of any of her injuries. He, however, would not be so lucky.

He slid into the bed and pulled the covers up over his bare chest, opening his arm as he waited for Diana to scoot over and lay her head on his chest, as she had done every night since they had married. "Do you remember our first Halloween party?" he heard her ask, as she turned to face him. She gently laid her head on his chest, mindful of his injured shoulder, and draped her arm over his stomach, before she placed a tender kiss on his skin.

"Mmhmm," Bruce responded. He ran a hand over his face as the image of him and Diana in that old western getup flashed into his mind.

"Who would've thought things would turn out like this," Diana said, trying to force a yawn from escaping. She failed, yawning quietly, before she ran her hand down Bruce's arm.

Bruce snorted. "That's an understatement," he stated, stifling a yawn of his own. "As I recall, that was the night we conceived Allie."

Diana began to laugh. "It was a good night," she murmured sleepily. She brushed her hair out of her face and let out another yawn.

"You know," Bruce began, "I wouldn't mind having another ba-"

"Bruce Wayne, don't you dare," Diana threatened.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Diana pulled away from her husband's chest and sat up, staring down at him. Without a word she lifted one finger, then another, and another, until all five of the fingers of her left hand were raised. "Five, Bruce," she said, her eyes never leaving his. "We have five."

Bruce only shrugged. "We'd make it work," he said, sitting up. He placed his back against their headboard and watched Diana shake her head with a smirk.

"We'll see what you have to say when Milo starts teething. I think you purposefully went looking for trouble in Gotham when Allie was up all night," she joked.

Bruce scoffed. "I did no such thing," he said, watching as his wife smirked. He quickly leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her lips when she ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying we should think about it," he said.

Diana let out a small sigh. She would eventually tell Bruce the truth, but for right now she wanted to enjoy the moment. "We will see," was all she said, as she ran a hand through her own hair nervously. "Between Gotham, your job, the three we have at home, and the League, we don't have much time for much else."

Once again Bruce shrugged, before he narrowed his eyes at his wife. Had this been a year ago, she would have jumped on him the second he mentioned having another baby. "We'll make time," he answered, giving Diana another smirk. He watched as she nodded, before he reached over and placed his hand on her bare thigh. "As for the League, have you decided what you want to do?"

Diana stared up at her husband, her eyes meeting his. She knew the decision to stay on the League full time or go down to a part time member was one that required a lot of consideration, but after tonight, after everything her family had gone through...everything she and Bruce had gone through, she knew she had her answer. She flashed Bruce a nervous smile, gently placing her hand over his, and nodded. "Yes. Yes I have."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I know, I know, I resolved nothing. I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot cute little thing about Diana and Bruce and their kids on Halloween, and then it just kind of morphed out of nowhere into this. But good news, I have decided to write a sequel to this that will give all the answers you seek. You will find out who is behind everything. You will find out what Tim decides to do. You will find out if they have another baby. And you will find out if Diana stayed a full time League member! I haven't decided on a title for it just yet, but I will be sure to keep you all updated. I really hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Until next time,**

 **AJ**


End file.
